Never Alone
by CrackedMetal
Summary: I remember that my first feeling was of fear, a fear of being alone. But then I looked around me… and I saw her.” What Kyle XY would have been like with Jessi in it from the beginning. Not written in 1st person. Kessi. Please Review
1. Finding You

**A/N Okay, I basically think, now that I've finished season 3, that Kyle xy just doesn't work without Jessi. I was reading Kessi fanfiction for ages and heaps were really good and then this popped into my head and I just started writing. So, here is my interpretation of what would have happened if Jessi was in it from the beginning. This chapter might be a bit slow or boring because its setting up everything and they can't talk and such yet.**

**Anyway, this is my first Kyle XY fanfic so please be kind and review, good or bad comments are welcome as long as they are constructive criticisms on the bad side. Thanks and I hope you like it. ******

**Summary: What would the show have been like if Jessi came into it at the same time as Kyle? If Kyle wasn't alone? If the Tragers gained two more children? KESSI**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kyle xy, although I wish I did so that I could keep it from being cancelled :'(  
**

* * *

"**Prologue"**

"My birth was unconventional, at best. My first memory was waking up in the forest. Like a newborn baby, I had no idea who I was, or what was happening. My eyes weren't sure what they were seeing. Every sight, sound, and feeling was unfamiliar. I remember that my first feeling was of fear, a fear of being alone. But then I looked around me… and I saw her."

******************************

Chapter 1

The forest was silent, only birds lightly chirping in the morning breeze. Nothing had yet awoken in the forest; none had witnessed the struggle that had happened in the night, yet still there lay the consequences. The forest floor was a mixture of greens and browns, dots of colour scattered at random, signs of life all around. It was peaceful, undisturbed, all places except one.

In a small opening within the forest, not too far away from the city, lay a boy, unconscious, seemingly unaware of the world around him. He breathed peacefully and had no troubles written on his face. His innocence would have astounded any who stumbled upon him, curled in a fetal position, naked as a newborn baby, but still they would be left to wonder about the pink goo that stuck to his body, covering it.

Slowly his eyes fluttered open, squinting at the world around him, his eyes having to adjust to the light, arms raised to protect them. He sat up, slightly wobbly, looking down at himself; the way his hands moved as he lowered them, the length of his appendages. He used a hesitant finger to feel some of the goo that was still on him, looking at it, curiosity shining in his eyes.

He began looking around at the scenery, taking everything in, not knowing what to do. He gradually pulled himself into a kneeling position, turning one way and another, trying to look for something familiar, something comforting.

A feeling welled up in him, something that he was unable to put a name to. It felt as though it would burst from his chest and he suddenly felt like running away, from what he did not know.

Just when he began to panic he looked down, over his left shoulder and instantly felt curiosity take its place again.

There lay a form, similar to his, only different. He turned fully to this other being, taking everything about her in. He reached out and brushed his fingers lightly over her closed lids, not knowing what possessed him to do it.

He jerked back in fright, for when he touched her, her eyes snapped open and she shot upright, into the position he was in not very long ago. She sat, unmoving as they each looked at each other.

She took in everything around her, the same as the boy had done, then once again let her eyes rest on him, fear shining bright in her eyes.

Although he did not know this emotion yet, he somehow knew what it meant. He stood and walked slowly forward, getting used to the knew way of moving. He stood in front of her and held out his hand, begging her with his eyes not to run or leave him alone.

Her eyes flickered back and forth from his hand to his eyes, trusting him almost before she even had the choice. She grabbed the hand and he tugged her up gently, bringing them very close together.

A spark of something ran through them, both flinching slightly at the unknown and unexpected feeling. They released hands and stood, looking at each other.

The girl made the first move, reaching up and tracing the contours of his face. This seemed to encourage him as he also lifted a hand and did the same, starting by running a hand through her hair.

They each turned as a noise sounded near them, still jumpy in the face of the unknown. A snake slithered towards them, stopping only a foot away. It hissed at them, using its defense mechanism for protection.

The two beings tilted their heads in an identical way, looking at it curiously, wondering what a strange thing wanted. The boy stepped forward, placing the girl behind him, feeling the need to get rid of the thing that seemed to be threatening them and feeling unexplainable urge to protect her from harm.

He heard the strange creature make the noise again and took a deep breath, letting out a hiss of his own, a fierce look on his face. The snake stopped the noise and quickly turned and slighted away.

He turned back to face the girl and smiled brightly at her, feeling his face as he did, wondering why it was contorting in such a way, then realized that she was doing the same.

He turned back and walked forward a few steps, staying where they were wasn't getting them very far. He looked back when he heard no footsteps behind him. She stood in the same place, only a few feet away, looking uncertainly between him and the ground. He went back and held out a hand, unsure if she would come with him.

A smile lit up her face again and this time instead of questioning it she grabbed his hand and let him lead her away.

They were walking for a length of time they knew not and finally reached the city. The noise came on suddenly and loud. The girl cringed away from it, only continuing because of her unwillingness to leave him.

Confusion over came him as he saw people who looked just like him rushing towards him, wearing some strange cloth.

He felt himself being wrenched away from the girl he woke up with and for the first time another emotion took him over as he saw her frightening, pleading face. He clenched his fists and shoved himself away for the men trying to restrain him, walking as fast as he could towards her. He grabbed the man who was holding her by the neck, daring him to fight with his eyes. The man made strange noises with his throat and finally let her go; as did the boy once he saw her safe.

He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, staring cautiously at them. The men gathered in front of them, simply looking at them now.

The two did not seem violent until they had tried to grab the other. They hadn't spoken and looked quite out of it. Maybe it was drugs? Whatever it was the men did not think they could understand them, since they had ignored them in their approach. One of the policemen stepped forward and looked the boy in the eye.

'We are here to help you, just come with us. We won't hurt you, we'll help you find your parents, get you home.' He slightly accentuated each word, motioning with his hands for them to get into the police car that was parked only a meter away.

He gently reached out to the boy this time, deciding it was best to leave the girl out of it, if his reaction before was anything to go on.

He touched his shoulder and gently directed him to the car and opened the door. He was glad to see that the boy seemed not to want to fight; the burning anger in his eyes not five minutes ago seemingly disappeared completely.

They eventually got them in the car, only having one more problem when one of them trying to get the girl to get in via the other door. He ended up with scratch marks on his face from when he attempted to pry her hand out of the boys.

He drove them to the Juvenal hall center nearby and left them in the hands of the manager.

An hour later and Lou had watched them intently. They sat, side by side, one each of their hands grasped by the others, the other furiously dotting a piece of paper with colored crayons, as they had since they arrived and been put into a shower and clothed. He picked up the phone and dialed the number of one of the best he knew to handle something like this.

'Hello?' The phone was picked up on the third ring.

'Hi Nicole, its Lou, Lou Daniels. How are you?' He said, deciding he may as well start with the niceties.

'I'm good Lou. What is it?' The voice spoke.

'Well, I got some people here I know you are going to want to meet. They showed up here this morning and well… they are right up your alley.'

'So,' Nicole sighed, 'in other words, no one else wants to treat them? And why is there more than one?'

No, it's not like that… No one really knows where they came from but they refuse to let go of each other. They're sharp and… well… you have to see for yourself.' Lou said, picking up the first picture the girl had drawn, then looking at the boy in amazement.

'Okay, well I'll come by early tomorrow.' Nicole said, seeming to be in a rush.

'Uh, any chance this afternoon is okay?' He said, smiling into the phone.

He heard her sigh again, but knew she wasn't really angry.

'Fine, color me intrigued, I'm on my way.'

With that he heard the dial tone and put down the phone, once again looking down at the picture and laughing under his breath in amazement.

Nicole arrived one hour later, meeting him at the front. They were silent as they walked, both having thoughts of their own.

Lou's mind was running around, trying to figure out how to explain these two to her, while Nicole was just trying to figure out what she had in store for her that had Lou acting the way he was. She was definitely intrigued.

Lou opened the door for her and lead her inside. As they entered she stopped and stared. There they sat, still drawing, bit of crayon lying everywhere. Lou had started pinning some of the pictures to the walls as room was running out on the desk.

Nicole looked at them, amazed. There were tens of pictures everywhere, some of trees, obviously from the forest they had come out of – Lou had filled her in on some stuff on the way to the room – some of Lou himself, but the majority were of each other. Telling who drew what was possible. The pictures that the boy had drawn were completely dotted, exact replicas of the subject of the drawings. The girls however, while almost the same differed slightly. She used strokes in hers, not often, just every now and then to add something. Her pictures seemed to have more emotion in them, less like a photo, and slightly more like art. Another way to tell who had drawn what was quite simply that most of the picture surrounding the boy were of the girl and vise versa.

Nicole turned to Lou, her mouth hanging open in shock. He just nodded his head and grinned. 'Yeah, tell me about it. I haven't been able to get them to stop since I gave them the paper and crayons.'

Nicole stepped closer. "Do they understand us or… anything?' She asked, not quite knowing what to say.

'Nope, well, not from what I've gathered. They don't communicate in any way… except with each other… and on that note, just a word of warning, don't try and separate them, it hasn't turned out well for anyone who's tried so far.'

Just then someone came through the door and gave the two trays of food. Nicole looked at Lou questioningly.

'Well, I decided it was best to keep them away from everyone after the boy peed his own pants and I realized I had to teach them both how to use the bathroom. Luckily they were both fast learners.'

Nicole chuckled slightly at this, just imagining it.

'Anyway, I guessed they haven't eaten anything in a while and figured I should get them food.'

'So, do they have names?' Nicole asked, watching as they both stopped drawing and looked cautiously at the trays in front of them.

'Well, at the moment they are John and Jane Doe.' Lou said, 'We haven't been able to find any records of them from finger prints or anything. There's not even missing person reports anywhere.'

Nicole made a noise of disapproval. 'What are a handsome boy and beautiful girl doing with dead peoples names?'

'Well, the boy does sort of look like my brother Kyle.' He saw Nicole stare at him in disbelief. 'Yeah well, he got all the looks in the family.'

'Right. Its perfect, Kyle.' The boy looked in her direction for the first time, smiling slightly.

Nicole was shocked, trying to figure out if he could understand her or not.

'Yeah, can't say a word but I'll be damned if he doesn't know what we're saying.'

Nicole nodded. 'What about the girl?'

Both were silent, trying to think of a good name.

Nicole was the first to speak up. 'I was always going to call my next daughter Jessi, if I ever had one.'

'Jessi… nice.' Lou said.

They both laughed in shock when she responded in an identical fashion to the boy now christened Kyle.

It was then that they noticed Kyle and Jessi had still not taken a bite of the food, but were only smelling and looking at it.

'Do they ah, know how to eat?' Nicole felt foolish for asking but wouldn't be surprised by this point.

'I guess not.' Lou responded, glancing at her before going over and gently showing them what to do with the food.

After that there was nothing that could have stopped them and the food was downed within a few short minutes. Nicole chuckling under her breath the whole time at the unlikely ness of it all.

'Oh yeah, and another thing,' Lou said suddenly, pulling Kyle up gently in his place, 'no belly button.' He finished, pulling up his shirt, trying not to get in the way of their joined hands.

Nicole had nothing to say to this and simply watched the amazing interaction going on before her.

Kyle sat back down and Jessi seemed to have gotten nervous, not knowing what Lou was doing. She slid closer to Kyle, obviously looking for comfort. Kyle put his arm around her and she snuggled into his side, hiding her face in his shoulder as he visibly held her even tighter, running one of his hands through her hair, strikingly gentle.

_I wonder what's going on in those heads.' _Nicole thought.

**A/N I know a lot of it was the same because I didn't want to change the very beginning all that much, just get through that Kyle wasn't alone and the connection he and Jessi share from the beginning. Please please please review, I would love to know what you think and the more reviews I get the more inclined I'll be to write faster. So please, if you want more review, I'll be waiting. I'll have a lot of free time on the holidays and I'm obsessed with Kyle XY at the moment so yeah… TTFN.**

**P.S. Just so you know, my chapters aren't usually this long it all just came sort of spurting out. If you want me to try and keep the next chapters this long please tell me. ******


	2. The Family and The Music

**A/N Oh my god, you guys are wonderful. 26 reviews!! The amount I got for the first chapter shocked me, it was really awesome. Well, I hope this chapter lives up to all your expectations. As always, please keep reviewing!!**

**By the way, there are a few things I want to say in regard to your reviews/questions:**

**This might be kylanda in the sense that Amanda might like Kyle but if I make that happen it will be totally one sided, so don't worry about that.**

**I have no intension of abandoning this story and it will be a long story, I'm not going to just drop it off into a short thing**

**I will try and keep the chapter length but if I put up a short one or two some time sorry, I'm probably just busy but I'll keep trying to update it as much as possible.**

**Summary: What would the show have been like if Jessi came into it at the same time as Kyle? If Kyle wasn't alone? If the Tragers gained two more children? KESSI**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kyle xy, although I wish I did so that I could keep it from being cancelled :'(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

The next day came and the Trager house was in a state of disagreement, to say the least.

When Nicole had gone home after being at the center she knew she was in for a hell of a night.

Lou had agreed to keep Kyle and Jessi overnight and then let Nicole take them for a while, the only difficult thing would be convincing the family.

Nicole only thought the best of her family. They were accepting and patient, even if Josh and Lori where immature sometimes… they were teenagers after all. But she knew when she asked them to take in two unknown teenagers that there would be a… disagreement.

Stephen had been skeptical but understood her need to do it, supporting her in front of the kids but Lori and Josh both hated the idea of sharing their rooms.

It was a lot to ask, if it was only one patient it probably wouldn't have been such a big deal but after explaining that at this point in time it was close to impossible to separate them without getting hurt the family had reluctantly and grudgingly agreed.

Now as she led them up the path to the house she couldn't help but take note of everything they did. They still held hands and did not leave each other's sides but they were looking around at everything in fascination.

As they walked in the door they both stopped. Kyle looked forward and seemed to be staring at the pictures on the wall, taking a step towards them. Jessi on the other hand caught sight of the screensavers on the computer and quickly walked towards it.

Nicole was in shock, here she was, slightly afraid to even touch them incase they took it the wrong way and they had just let go of each other, at will.

Kyle walked to the pictures, raising his hand and running his fingers over the glass, smiling in wonder before turning to look at her with a strange look in his eye.

Once he went back to a different picture, convinced he would do anything destructive, she went over to Jessi and showed her how to use a mouse. Jessi took it off her almost instantly and started playing a children's game, a determined frown on her face.

As Jessi sat playing the game she saw the woman go off into the other room with a strange, white thing at her ear. She looked back at the game. She did not like being show how to do everything by the woman and was determined to figure it out on her own. Numbers ran through her head after seeing the screen and it left her with a need to do something, anything. So she played the game, smiling at herself when it ended up being quite easy.

She heard a noise a looked up, seeing a girl there wearing a piece of white cloth. When the girl saw her she made a weird noise and shouted something.

Jessi jumped up from the computer and backed away, frightened again.

From the hallway Kyle heard something bang on the floor and could feel fear rushing through him, knowing it was not his own. He abandoned the pictures and walked as fast as he could into the room, seeing a girl rushing out of the room and his companion pressed up against the wall behind a fallen chair.

He rushed to her, feeling angry again at whoever had frightened her. He went over and hesitantly touched her shoulder.

He eyes flickered to him, hands scrunched into fists. Her eyes were a mixture of something wild and the tears that were welling up in them. Kyle grabbed her into a hug and held her to his chest, keeping calm in an attempt to get her to do the same.

He felt his shirt become wet and saw Jessi reach up to touch her face, wondering what she was leaking. The two had hardly noticed but the lights had started to flicker, almost as if there was a power surge in the area.

Nicole rushed back into the room with the phone still in her hand, hanging loosely at her side, and watched the display before her.

She sighed. _I wonder how deep their connection really goes… _the thought had come into her mind before. The unknown side of these two mysterious teenagers worried her. What could have happened to make them so untrusting and protective?

'Jessi, Kyle, its okay,' she said, stepping forward again, 'that's just Lori, my daughter. She won't hurt you, you just surprised her.'

The only response she got were two confused expressions staring back at her. 'Okay, why don't you go back to the computer?' she tried, laying a gentle hand on each of their shoulders, urging them forward before turning back to pick up the fallen chair.

She pulled up another chair for Kyle and let him sit beside Jessi, taking note of the fact that they no longer seemed to need the constant physical contact they did when she first saw them. Although, the closeness was still apparent.

'I'll be right back,' she said, facing Kyle, 'I'm just going to check on the power.' She nodded at him and saw him do the same. It surprised her slightly but she smiled and left them, thinking that she could figure it out later.

She walked outside just as her phone rang. 'Hello… do you really need me now? … How much blood? Okay, okay, I'll be right in.' She shut her phone off just as Lori came out the front door and was heading out.

She rushed to grab her daughter's arm. 'Where are you going?' she asked.

'Out, why?' Lori replied, frowning.

'No, you can't. I need you to watch Kyle and Jessi while I'm gone.'

'What? But mum, they're your mental patients and-'

'Please Lori. I don't have time for this.'

With that she walked to the car and climbed in, leaving Lori in disbelief in the driveway, finally giving up and walking back inside.

She looked over to the computer and saw them both sitting there, apparently engrossed in the game. She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, opening a magazine.

She was only there for five minutes before her phone rang. She looked over at the freaks and saw them in the same position as before. _They'll be fine for a while. _She got up and went into her room, needing a private conversation with her best friend.

Kyle and Jessi had hardly noticed her enter or leave. They both watched the movements on the screen.

Suddenly they both looked up in the same direction.

A noise was coming from next door, a tinkling noise that sounded soothing and beautiful and melodious. They were instantly drawn to it.

They both rose from their seats, Jessi leading, taking Kyle's hand once again and walking out the door towards the noise.

As she was about walk in the front door on another house she felt a resistance and looked back at Kyle, frowning.

He stopped, not wanting to enter and have another confrontation that could upset Jessi. He raised his hand and pointed to the window.

She nodded back and they walked over to it, looking in to see a blonde girl sitting at a large, black object, her hands and arms moving to the melody that they could still hear.

Jessi closed her eyes and listened, noticing a few infinitesimal details about the way it was being played that didn't seem to fit with the rest. She opened her eyes and concentrated on the noise itself, taking note of the patterns that she made when the different keys were pushed.

Kyle listened also. The music was close to flawless, although the melody seemed to be missing something, as though the person playing did not generate the right emotions to fit into the piece.

The music unexpectedly stopped and they saw the girl get up from her place.

Kyle pulled Jessi behind some bushes nearby and they watched as the girl walked out the house, talking on the phone to her mother. Kyle caught the end of the conversation and kept the words in his mind so he might be able to use it later.

'Mum, I'm going out to see Charlie since you are going to be late. Call me when you get home.' She hung up and walked away.

Kyle started back towards the house but felt the absence of another presence beside him. He looked back, only to see Jessi stepping in through the front door, which the girl had apparently left unlocked. He quickly followed her, uneasiness coming over him at the thought of the person she had been talking to coming home.

He stepped in and watched as Jessi gently sat down at the instrument. She placed her fingers on the keys and pressed a few, getting used to the feeling.

He walked forward more, curious and stood beside her.

Jessi had her eyes shut as she placed her fingers above the keys. There was a moment of silence, then that same melody filled the air.

This time Kyle also closed his eyes. It was perfect; the piece that was missing was there. He listened to the tune and felt his eyes and cheeks become wet. He reached up also and realized it was the same thing that had happened earlier to Jessi.

She played it without fault or pause, fingers rolling over the keys effortlessly, her eyes still shut peacefully and a small smile playing on her lips.

The tune trailed off where it had the first time and they both opened their eyes.

At that moment Kyle wished that he could communicate effectively, to say what he was feeling. But he still had to rely on only what he had heard, and so he picked the thing that seemed to be most relevant to the girl in front of him.

He opened his mouth and sucked in a breath.

'Jessi.'

His voice was slightly raspy and quiet but she heard perfectly, snapping her eyes to his, stunned. For a moment they sat, staring at each other, Kyle smiling, but with tear tracks still on his face – proud of himself – and Jessi frowning, shocked that he had spoken, slightly annoyed he had before she. She stood and reached to wipe the tears away, thinking he looked better without them there and upset that he was sad.

Her hand lingered on his cheek and she found that she liked touching him, wondering if he liked her touching him as well. They simply smiled at each other again.

The moment was ruined however by a loud ringing noise coming from somewhere within the house.

They both jumped slightly and ran towards the door, sprinting back into the Tragers house and slamming the door behind them, seating themselves on the couch. They both stayed there, tense, waiting for someone to do something.

Just then a boy opened the door and ran through, dropping his bag to the floor and heading towards them, his head facing the ground.

'Mum,' he called, 'what's for dinner and when are those fre-' he stopped as he looked up. 'Oh… hi.' He stared at Jessi for a second before a smirk came across his face. 'Hello,' he repeated, walking closer and raising an eyebrow, 'I'm Josh and you might be?' He whipped his hand out of his pocket and reached towards her.

She reacted quickly, startled by the movement and grasped his arm before he could reach her, holding it in a vice grip, his face screwing up in pain.

'Yo man, let me go.'

Kyle reached over to her and laid a hand on her outstretched arm. 'Jessi.' He said again.

It had the desired effect. She let go of the boy, turning to look at Kyle again, the look f annoyance even more prominent on her face.

'Ouch go, crazy chick…Wait dude, my mum said you couldn't talk.' Josh looked at them. Not getting a response he shrugged and turned around, wanting to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

There stood Nicole. 'Josh, how many times have I told you not to leave your stuff lying around?'

She handed him his school backpack. He grabbed it from her, rolling his eyes. 'Whatever mum, besides as I was saying. I thought that you said they-' he pointed at the two on the couch, '-couldn't talk?'

'Well,' Nicole said confused, 'they can't… or at least haven't yet.' She looked down at Josh.

'Yeah, they can… or he can. Look, what's his name again?'

'Kyle.'

'Okay,' he turned back to him. 'Kyle. Say Jessi… Jeesssiii.' He said as if he was talking to a baby who had just said its first words.

Kyle looked at the boy, hearing what he said and realizing that it made perfect sense to him. He looked at Nicole. 'Jessi,' he said once again.

Nicole became speechless. 'Did he just… wait, no that impossible. Has he said anything else?' She asked Josh.

He shook his head and started walking away.

'Oh and Josh, by the way. You are going to have to set up Kyle's bed beside yours sometime tonight.'

Josh sighed. 'Why does he even have to stay in my room? Couldn't he just sleep on the couch till Monday or something? Come one mum, I need my privacy.'

Nicole looked at him, raising one eyebrow and brought forward a hand that had been behind her back.

'Well, I am only asking,' she said, holding a magazine in her clutches. Smiling ironically at him, as if daring him to disagree again.

'Fine, but he started to have some sort of bed wetting episode he is never coming into my room again.'

Josh took one more look at the magazine, as if thinking about taking a swipe at it to get it back but clearly decided against it, leaving the room without another word.

Nicole looked back at the two still sitting on the couch, not knowing what to say or do. _How can someone learn to talk it one day?' _She asked herself, finding no reasonable explanation.

Then she saw something that redirected her attention elsewhere for the time being. She looked at their feet and the floor, seeing a faint trail of mud.

An almost murderous look came over her face and she turned, walking up the stairs.

'LORI!'

**A/N Hope you liked this as well. I still have no idea if anyone will like what I'm doing but I am trying to keep up with what you want. If anyone has suggestions or things they would like to see in this fanfic, please suggest them. Stuff like that is always welcome. Please please take your time to review; I would still love to know what you all think. REVIEW!!**


	3. Misunderstanding

**A/N You guys are fantastic! I love all the reviews I'm getting. I had no idea that people would like this story so much.**

**Don't worry, I'm lonely going to stick this close to the show until I can really get into it, with them talking and stuff like that.**

**Lori and Josh won't stay the way they are, they will get nicer so don't worry about that either.**

**So, here's the next chapter and I hope it continues to be what you like!**

**Summary: What would the show have been like if Jessi came into it at the same time as Kyle? If Kyle wasn't alone? If the Tragers gained two more children? KESSI**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kyle xy, although I wish I did so that I could keep it from being cancelled :'(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

Nicole opened the door to Lori's room, seeing her lying on her bed, magazine in hand, phone in the other. She glared at her daughter.

'You were supposed to be watching Kyle and Jessi! What were you thinking leaving them alone?'

'Oh did something happen? I figured they'd be fine by themselves for a while.' Lori said, not looking really concerned at all.

Nicole went over and grabbed the phone off her. 'You can forget about Declan's party Lori.'

'What? It's not my fault you forced me to stay home just to baby sit some mental patients who-'

'Stop right there!' Nicole said, raising her voice in anger. 'They are not mental patients; they are two very special kids who need our help. How could you Lori? At the moment we are all they've got. Until you can accept them you aren't going anywhere.'

With that she turned and walked back out the room, unbelieving that her own daughter could be so cold and uncaring towards to people whom so obviously needed some help.

While Nicole was upstairs Kyle took over the computer game after Jessi seemed to loose interest. She watched him for a minute then heard a strange noise coming from somewhere in the house. Kyle was still engrossed in the game as she stood and walked silently away.

She walked through the house, coming to a back door, hearing the noise coming from behind it. She opened the door and walked in, looking around curiously.

A man stood behind a table, looking down at a part of his broken computer hard drive. She walked forward soundlessly and reached out a hand to a thing that lay on the table, wisps of a substance rising from it.

As her hand came into contact pain ran through her instantly and she jerked back, making a strangled noise in her throat.

Stephens head shot up, seeing her for the first time as she clutched her finger to her chest and looked up at him with pain filled eyes, not understanding what had just happened.

Thinking quickly, for it looked like she was about to run off Stephen stopped what he was doing. 'You shouldn't touch that it's hot.' She looked at him, confused. 'Hot… it hurts, and you can't understand a thing I'm saying.'

He sighed, walking around the table. 'Come one, I'll fix that for you.' He reached out a hand, laying it on her shoulder and guiding her out of the door again and into the kitchen.

Kyle stood waiting for them, looking intensely at Jessi but seeing no immediate danger coming to her he stood and watched Stephens actions.

He took her to the sink and turned the tap on lightly, taking her hand and placing it under the steady flow of cold water. Jessi sighed in relief, looking over at Kyle and smiling, giving him reassurance that she was fine.

'Jessi?' He said again, a bit differently this time, his voice adding a questioning note to it.

She looked at him again and started to concentrate. She breathed in and out.

'Kyle.' She breathed out, suddenly looking very pleased with herself. She look up again and grinned widely at him, his expression mirroring hers.

Stephen stood stunned, not quite knowing what to do. Luckily, Nicole came to his rescue.

'Oh Jessi, what happened?' Nicole asked, not expecting a real response but getting one anyway.

'Hot,' she said, raising her finger to show her the burn.

'She touched my melting tool,' Stephen contributed.

Nicole was again shocked, and then started laughing to herself. 'I guess I should get used to the unexpected with you two huh? What was Jessi doing in with you anyway?' She asked Stephen.

'I don't know, I guess she just wondered in, I didn't even hear her.' Stephen said, staring at Jessi, who was looking down at her throbbing finger innocently. 'I was working on my hard drive.'

When Jessi heard this something clicked in her head, the mechanics he was working on. She thought back to what she had seen and knew how to fix it.

She turned away from the sink and walked back to the room, and sound of three pairs of footsteps following her.

She went over to the pad Stephen had been working and carefully picked up the implement that had burned her, using it the same way she saw Stephen doing.

'No, no don't do that. I've worked for hours trying-' Stephen began, walking forward in an attempt to stop her.

He was stopped by a hand. Kyle looked at him and walked forward also, going to the laptop that lay closed on the table and opening the lid, looking at the code that was racing across the screen of the computer opposite him.

He looked over at Jessi who had finished reconstructing the pad and was now placing it back into the computer, connecting the wires then backing off.

Kyle looked back at the monitor and started typing rapidly, a complex formula that only a computer should be able to understand.

He clicked enter a few second later and the background display came up on the computer, fixed completely.

'How? I've been working on that for days.' He said, looking between Jessi and Kyle who just looked at him as if it was something that happened everyday. 'Unbelievable.' He muttered.

He walked back behind the desk, next to Kyle and reached towards the mouse, forgetting the coffee he had placed there earlier. The glass tipped, but before Stephen had time to even thinking a curse word Jessi's hand reached out with amazing reflexes and grabbed the mug before the contents spilling all over the keyboard.

'Thank-you,' Stephen said empathetically.

She smiled her smile again, placing the cup back away from Stephen.

That night they all sat at the dinner table, Jessi and Kyle obviously next to each other. They ate slowly and both were looking at everyone curious as to the way they were acting.

Nicole and Stephen sat, alternately glancing at Lori and Josh with disapproval. Josh continually said strange things that they could not yet decipher, while Lori stared at her plate, shoving things around on her plate.

She looked up on occasion, looking at them, then got a strange look on her face and looked down once more.

It was silent and the air was filled with tension.

Jessi seemed to shrink away into her seat, trying to make herself as small as possible to escape the strange glances and the obvious feeling of not belonging.

Kyle simply sat and stared at everyone, wondering what each person was thinking.

Suddenly Lori dropped her fork to her plate with a clatter and looked up,tears welling in her eyes.

'Look, I'm sorry, and no,' she said looking at her mother, 'i'm not just saying this so I can go to the party.' She looked back at Kyle and Jessi who stared back. 'I'm sorry about leaving you alone. Usually I wouldn't care but for some reason knowing that something could have happened to either of you and it be my fault really gets to me… I'm sorry.' She said, her voice breaking slightly.

Nicole and Stephen looked at her in amazement, having almost never seen her this repentant about something before.

'Jessi,' Lori spoke up again, 'I'm fine with you sharing my room, and as far as I care you can stay as long as you want… even though you might not be able to understand a word I'm saying right now.' She looked down again, not wanting to see the looks that she knew were being shot her way.

Jessi moved her hand, also dropping her fork and reaching it across the table to Lori's. She saw Lori looking at her again and thought back to what Nicole had said to her and Kyle to try and calm them down. 'It's okay Lori.' She said, smiling softly.

'Thank-you,' Kyle said, seemingly out of the middle of nowhere.

Lori smiled at them both, feeling good about herself for a change.

They all finished dinner, now with conversation going on around the table. Kyle and Jessi mostly listened as Nicole started talking about autism and reason how they could learn speech in a day.

Soon dinner was finished and Lori stood up, walking around the table and stopping next to Jessi, she held out her hand.

'I'll show you my room.'

Jessi looked at her, then back at Kyle questioningly. Kyle nodded at her, indicating she should go with Lori, it seemed she would be safe enough for now.

Jessi grabbed her hand and ended up0 being the one leading the way upstairs, pulling Lori along with her.

Lori set up a makeshift bed at the foot of hers and got some blankets, telling Jessi to change into some of her pajamas and to relax and lye down. The lights were off but both felt tense and uncomfortable, so Lori did what she did best, talked about her problems.

'God, I wish I was at Declan's party.' She sighed, going into self-pity mode.

'Why?' Jessi asked, staring at the ceiling.

'Because Jessi, its fun, unlike being stuck here.' She said, sighing again.

'Fun?' Jessi asked, not quite understanding the concept.

'Yes, fun,' Lori said, getting slightly annoyed as impatient as she was. 'You know, doing something you like, something interesting… fun.' She huffed under her breath, wishing she were better at explaining things.

'Declan is your… fun?' Jessi asked.

Lori frowned, she had never thought of it that was. 'I guess, although sometimes he's my kill-me-now-just-so-I-can-get-away-from-him sort of person.'

Even in the dark she could practically feel Jessi's questioning gaze. 'Never mind Jessi, just go to bed.'

Jessi looked back at the ceiling, wondering what she had done wrong. The girl had been so nice a minute ago.

Meanwhile, Josh and Kyle were having a similar conversation in Josh's bedroom.

'Mum hid her.' Josh finished explaining about his magazine.

'Where?' Kyle asked, seeming fascinated by the conversation.

'I don't know my brother… I know not.' Josh said, before rolling over to try and get more comfortable, hearing Kyle shifting himself into the same position. He rolled his eyes, smiled slightly, and then drifted off.

Nicole got ready for bed, thinking over the conversation she had just had with Stephen, she had told him about everything she knew about Kyle Jessi, the absence of bellybuttons, and unlikely ness of two people who are so obviously closely connected suddenly showing up with the exact same symptoms and… illness, if that's what you could call it.

She thought back to one particular part that he had surprised her with his reaction.

FLASHBACK

_'They're extraordinary.' She said, sipping her tea._

'_Yeah I know, I couldn't what they could do with my computer… Something like that should have been impossible.' Stephen said, getting a glazed look in his eye, as if still trying to figure out the "trick" behind what they had done._

_They stayed in silence for a while until he spoke back up again._

'_Nicole, I don't think we should send them back to that facility.'_

_Nicole looked at him shocked. At first he had been reluctant to get involved with them at all._

'_I don't want to Stephen, but I promised the kids they would only be here for a few days.'_

_They sat in silence for a few more minutes before heading off to bed._

END FLASHBACK

Nicole sighed, lying down beside her already asleep husband, wondering what they were going to do when Monday arrived, before falling off into blissful unawareness at last.

A few hours later and Kyle lay in the bed, listening to the strange noises that Josh was making, his eyes wide open, wondering what he was meant to be doing.

The entire house was silent an he felt restless but saw Josh sleeping in the bed next to him and figured that is what he was meant to be doing as well. He didn't want to do the wrong thing and so he closed his eyes and tried to find what they called "sleep", wondering what was meant to be so great about lying around for hours doing nothing when there was so much to explore.

Jessi sat in herbed, looking around Lori's room. She got up and opened the wardrobe, looking through her clothes, holding them up to her body and tilting her head towards the mirror, that Lori had explained to her earlier was for checking what you looked like. She found a few things she liked and kept them in mind, putting everything back in the cupboard and sitting back down, bored.

She looked at the ceiling as she had been doing for hours, wanting to get up and find Kyle, but not wanting to anger anyone, especially not this family who technically didn't have to keep them around.

So she lay there, unable to sleep, unwilling to without Kyle nearby, but reluctant to do anything else, not knowing the rules of the house.

'Lori?' She asked some time later, waiting for a response but never getting one.

She could see the girl in her bed but acting like she couldn't hear a word she was saying.

Jessi sighed, sitting up again. She got up and went to the door. 'Sorry,' she whispered, then left the room, deciding to explore a bit before going back to the room.

She did not see the need to worry about getting in trouble because they all seemed perfectly content and busy with doing the process they called sleep.

She walked over to the fridge and opened it, smelling a few things, but soon lost interest.

She soon found that the entire house was dead at night, nothing interesting in the entire complex, she headed to the room she had heard Kyle move to earlier and stood outside, putting her hand on the door.

On the other side Kyle sat up in his bed and looked around, a strange feeling coming over him. He sat and looked at the door. Ever since he had left Jessi a tingle had started within him, getting worse the longer he stayed away. He knew it was her on the other side, but still wanted to do the right thing.

He lay back down, sighing as his head hit the pillow, trying to ignore the almost unbearable feeling of being uncomfortable because of being away from her for so long.

He sighed as he heard her walk away and started regretting his decision not to go out and meet her.

Jessi walked away from the door, tears welling up in her eyes once again, this time falling onto her cheeks at the thought of why Kyle had ignored her. She knew, if she had felt him, he had to have felt her.

_Why didn't he come out?_

She let a small sob escape her throat.

******************************************

Nicole awoke the next morning, going down stairs, only to find Jessi sitting and watching the tv. She went to make breakfast, figuring she was just an early riser, missing the tear tracks still apparent on her face.

**A/N I don't know what you'll think of this last bit but I purposely made him not go out for a reason. It is going to help me set up some more difference in their personalities in the next few chapters so, please review as always. Constructive criticism is welcome if you have any! Coming up in the next chapter, they start to talk more and their first fight!! (Only a small one lol).**

**Please please review!**


	4. Pain as a consequence

**A/N WOW! Seriously guys, your reviews just keep getting better and better and they are definitely inspiring me to write this story faster. As always I hope you like the chapter to come and please keep on coming with your reviews because they are what keep me going. Seriously, if I stop getting reviews I'll probably start thinking no one likes the story anymore and I'll stop writing. Anyway, so here it is, please enjoy.**

**By the way, sorry if you think this chapter makes Jessi and Kyle progress too quickly, but I just really wanted to get into it and that couldn't happen until they could talk and understand everything.**

**Summary: What would the show have been like if Jessi came into it at the same time as Kyle? If Kyle wasn't alone? If the Tragers gained two more children? KESSI**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kyle xy, although I wish I did so that I could keep it from being cancelled :'(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4**

Kyle walked into the kitchen the next morning, glad he could finally escape the boredom that came with night.

He smiled as he walked through the door, seeing Nicole making some eggs and Jessi sitting at the dining table and eating some, her head down.

Seeing her after their longest separation yet was amazing. He didn't expect it to be any different than what he had felt yesterday, his protectiveness and reluctance to leave her alone. But what he felt now was different.

Of course those things were still there but now there was so much more. Her hair fell down over her shoulder, concealing one side of her face and her dark eyes were cast down at the food on the table, concentration marring her face, shown by a slight frown and the set of her lips.

He watched the movement of her hand and arm as she played with her food every once and awhile bringing the fork up to her mouth and chewing gently on the eggs. He noticed how her every movement seemed to flow, and at first he thought she seemed peaceful.

But as he continued to look he could feel there was something different about her. A sadness that had not been there before, almost a defeat in her posture.

He walked over and sat in the chair nearest to her, thinking that she would look up at him, or shift closer as she always had yesterday. When she did nothing he reached a hand to her shoulder but before he touched her she flinched away slightly, almost unnoticeable to anyone else.

He pulled his hand back instantly hurt entering his eyes. He opened his mouth, about to speak but lost his chance.

'Oh, Kyle, you're awake.' Nicole walked over and placed a plate in front of him with eggs on it and a glass of juice. 'Come on, have some breakfast and then I'm taking you and Jessi to have some tests done.'

With that she walked back to the pans and started cleaning up.

He turned back to Jessi, only to find her standing, picking up her plate and depositing it in the sink. "Thank-you,' she mumbled to Nicole, before leaving the room.

Kyle looked after her, confusion apparent on his face. What was happening?

Jessi walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, closing the door and closing her eyes, letting the well of emotions she had been suppressing come to the surface.

She slid to the floor, holding her knees to her chest and wondered what it was she did wrong. Why did this family seem to matter more to him than she did?

She looked around the room and saw a radio on the cupboard next to where she sat. She reached up and grabbed it, pushing the buttons until sounds starting being emitted.

She listened intently, moving the dials until a noise started that was constant, one that could be explained in terms of science and calculations. It soothed her.

Kyle heard the door shut and leapt up from the table, making his way to where he knew Jessi was. Ashe got closer he felt sadness overcome him, although not his own.

He raised a hand to his chest and rubbed it slightly, confusion taking an even bigger part of him.

He reached the door and pressed his ear against it, trying to hear what she was doing. He started hearing movements, getting slightly louder as he listened harder.

A sharp pain entered his head and he pulled back slightly from the door, now rubbing his head, wondering what had happened.

When the throbbing in his head stopped Kyle lay his head against the door once again. He calmed slightly at the noise that was now being emitted through the door.

'Dude.'

He backed up again and spun around, seeing Josh standing there looking at him strangely.

'What are you doing?' Josh asked tilting his head and raising his eyebrow in a look that Kyle was starting to become familiar with.

'I know not,' he said, repeating Josh's words from the night before.

Josh looked at him for a minute, and then apparently decided he didn't care and shrugged his shoulders.

'Well mum said to tell you and Jessi that it was time to go and it looks like I'm coming with you, so hurry up man.'

'Is Lori coming?' Kyle asked in a stilted voice.

'Nooooo, miss planning-parenthood is still in bed.' With that Josh walked off, leaving Kyle no more or less confused than before.

He heard the door behind him open and looked around.

'Lets go.' Jessi said and walked past him, never once looking him in the eye.

'Jessi.' He called, but got no response. He quickly followed her.

On the way to her work Nicole finally began to notice the difference in the way Kyle and Jessi were acting. She had been talking to them on the drive there, trying to get them to do the same, but having no luck.

She took note of how Kyle had been staring at Jessi since they had go tin the car, whereas Jessi merely gazed out the window. Frustration showed on Kyle's face, an emotion she had not yet seen, nor expected to see, on his face.

'So Josh,' she said, turning to her son hoping for some sort of conversation. 'Have you thought about getting a job?'

'No.' Josh said, looking out the windscreen and eating sour patch kids.

'Have you done all your extra school work?'

'Yes.'

Finally she sighed and gave up, obviously no one was willing to strike up conversation with her.

Jessi stared out the window, taking in all of her surroundings. She knew that being this way was hurting both her and Kyle but she couldn't understand why he didn't meet her when she needed him.

After crying twice already she learn how to keep the tears at bay, keep her emotions hidden, and as her eyes took in everything she did just that.

Nicole had turned the radio on and she listen intently, taking in every word and expanding her vocabulary, knowing that Kyle was doing the same. Then something caught her eye, a book in the back pocket of Nicole's seat.

Jessi reached for it and pulled it out, flipping through the pages. The book was filled with words and their meanings. At the end it even contained some phrases or titles and how they were used, including abbreviations. Her eyes widened in anticipation and she began reading, in her excitement hardly realizing that Kyle was looking over her shoulder and doing the same.

Josh looked back from his place in the passenger seat. He saw Kyle and Jessi flipping through the dictionary at about a page a second and smirked. 'Do you think they are just amazed by the concept of pages or-' he paused dramatically and pulled out a small pad 'are they reading at a super-human speed?'

He raised his eyebrows suggestively at Nicole, who looked at him in disapproval. 'What is that?' she asked.

'It's my Jessi and Kyle file: What makes them aliens… or possibly genetic experiments, I haven't decided yet.' He shook his head, almost looking as if he were shaking himself out of a train of deep thought and continued to write in the pad.

Nicole narrowed her eyes slightly at him and then went back to watching the road, ignoring him for the time being.

It was another half an hour by the time they had reached Nicole's workplace and Jessi was certain that she could speak rather fluently in English by now, the information she had learnt by the radio all fitting into place in her head, as if it had always belonged there.

She could communicate and sighed in relief at this fact, but still chose to hold back at that moment, finding herself not wanting to speak with anyone.

They all got out of the car and walked inside a building, Jessi moving herself away from Kyle by standing in between Josh and Nicole. When her eyes flickered to him once she caught him looking at her the same questioning gaze in his eyes.

Kyle saw Jessi glance over at him and didn't bother hiding the fact that he was confused about what was happening.

Surely he would have noticed something that would have upset her this much. He thought back to the night before, remembering when she had come to the door. The feeling of longing for her to be near him had almost won out but he was too afraid. He knew this family might be the only chance he and Jessi would have and didn't want to disappoint any of them, Nicole especially.

But surely that alone couldn't upset her as much as she was now.

As all of this rushed through he mind at unimaginable speeds a saw the change in her expression.

For just one moment she allowed him to see the hurt and pain in her eyes, but the next her eyes were cold, hard, not betraying anything.

He still felt their connection all around them and thought it was a wonder that the Tragers did not feel it as well. A tingle ran up his spine when she came near, morphing into a shiver if she had been away for him for too long and she had definitely been away too long.

They may have always been in the same house, or even the room together, but the newness of the separation was enough to throw him. Even when she had blocked him the one thing he could still feel coming off her was the feeling of being uncomfortable, like something was missing.

It was exactly what he was feeling and he couldn't understand why she was fighting it so hard.

Nicole let them into a room and sat them down in two chairs beside each other, grabbing some papers from her desk and placing them in front of them.

They each looked up at her.

'They are tests, like an IQ test, which is-' She was rather unexpectedly cut off by Jessi.

'A psychometric test of intelligence.' She sighed, looking bored. 'Can we just do this?' She asked, grabbing one of the papers and opening the front page.

Nicole looked shocked and Kyle just stared for a second.

'Jessi, what's wrong? Something's been wrong all morning.' Kyle stated, monumentally glad he could finally express how he was feeling.

'It doesn't matter Kyle.' Jessi said, keeping her head down. 'Just do the test.'

Kyle closed his mouth, deciding against arguing any more at that point in time, knowing it would do no good.

It was strange. He knew that he couldn't remember anything from before just a couple of days ago but he felt like he had known Jessi forever, even if he did not have any memories of her.

It was like they already knew each other, but he obviously had a lot more to learn about her, especially if he wanted to avoid this happening again.

He looked at her and could somehow tell she was close to tears again. His heart ached; he hated knowing that she was upset and not being able to do anything about it.

'Jessi please,' his voice cracked very slightly. 'I hate seeing you like this.'

She just shook her head and continued reading the questions, not yet writing anything down.

He looked down at the paper in front of him and started answering the questions.

He looked over when out of the corner of his eye he saw Jessi picking up her pace slightly, glancing at his paper and then back at her own.

He continued writing and a few minutes later, fraction of a second before he could do the same Jessi slapped the paper down on the table at Nicole, beaming at herself.

'Done,' she announced.

Kyle stared at her, wondering what she was so happy about and he gently slid his over to Josh, who was sitting beside Nicole, watching them in fascination.

He took one look at the tests and pulled out his pad once again, scribbling down something.

Jessi looked at Kyle noticing he was looking at her again.

'Stop staring Kyle.'

'Jessi, what is going on? Tell me.' He said, trying to keep his voice out but his frustration winning out slightly.

'Nicole, I'm going to find something to drink.' With that Jessi stood and marched to the door, practically ripping it open and walking out, slamming it behind her.

'Jessi wait!' Nicole called, still in shock over how well they were communicating, but functioning well enough to know that hits angry Jessi out in an unknown world was a dangerous thing.

Just as she was about to run after her Kyle held her back.

'Nicole, please let me go after her, I can find her and bring her back.' He spoke so sincerely the only thing she could do was nod.

Kyle walked out as well, leaving Nicole and Josh to stand awkwardly in the room and await their return.

'Well Josh, you might as well grade them for me,' Nicole said, pointing the papers.

Josh looked at her incredulously. 'Mum, come on, you know they are going be all right. Those to are like… total freaks.'

She turned and shot him a hard look. 'Just do it.'

She walked back to her desk and sat down, trying to get some work done or do something to take her mind off what just happened, to stop her worrying about where Kyle and Jessi were at that same moment, to stop herself wondering what had come over her, trusting two teenagers to run off by themselves.

She sighed and got to work.

Kyle ran through the halls, searching everywhere, Jessi proving harder to find than he had thought.

He called out to her, getting no response.

He walked past a stairwell that led to the roof and backtracked, wondering if that's where she had gone.

He jumped the stairs two at a time and quickly opened the door, stepping out onto the roof and seeing her brunette hair blowing in the wind.

She stood close to the edge and was looking down over everything, making a small noise that he could not decipher.

He walked up closer to her. The closer he got the more he could identify the noise as her quiet sobs.

'Jessi.' He said once he was right behind her, almost touching her but not quite daring to again. Tears sprung to his eyes when he saw the ones rolling down her face.

Unexpectedly she turned and slid her arms around him, holding herself tight against his body.

He gladly took her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her back and clutching her even closer.

He could feel her hands clutching at his t-shirt and could feel her nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

They stood motionless for a minute before, regrettably, Kyle pulled away slightly. Just enough so that he could see her face but still close enough that his arms could still connect behind her.

He looked concernedly into her eyes and wiped some of her tears away s he had yearned t do ever since this had started. It was a desire he could not yet explain, but really didn't matter to him at that time.

'Please Jessi. Tell me what is going on?' He whispered, his voice husky from all the emotions runnning rampant within him, holding it together only because he knew she was going through the same thing.

Jessi looked down and took a deep breath.

**A/N Please tell me what you think, as always, constructive criticism is always welcome. I hope you all still like it and I haven't ruined it for you or anything. Anyway, until next time ttfn. ******

**P.S. ****review review review!!!!!! **


	5. Need and confusion

**A/N Hey guys, your reviews are as awesome as always! To those of you who were a bit worried about the speed of Kyle and Jessi's development don't worry, it won't be going that fast anymore, I just wanted to get to the point where they could talk fluent English. They will still gradually find out everything but it won't be anywhere near as rushed.**

**Haha, don't worry, I don't usually do cliffhangers but it was so good and I just couldn't resist. Besides, I have to find some way to keep you all coming back and reading it! Lol.**

**I will keep trying to update to speed I am but I'm only able to do it everyday at the moment because it is Easter holidays. I won't be able to keep updating this fast when school comes back but I should still get up at least one chapter a week and if I can't one week I'll post up a notice telling you why.**

**So here's the next chapter, I hope you keep enjoying the story and, as always, review!!**

**Summary: What would the show have been like if Jessi came into it at the same time as Kyle? If Kyle wasn't alone? If the Tragers gained two more children? KESSI**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kyle xy, although I wish I did so that I could keep it from being cancelled :'(**

**

* * *

**

**Recap**

_He looked concernedly into her eyes and wiped some of her tears away as he had yearned to do ever since this had started. It was a desire he could not yet explain, but really didn't matter to him at that time._

'_Please Jessi. Tell me what is going on?'_

_Jessi looked down and took a deep breath._

**Chapter 5**

There was silence. Kyle could feel her trying to calm her own breathing. He still cupped her cheek and felt it flush beneath his hand at the emotions overloading within her. He wanted to say something, anything to make her feel better, but the words stuck in the back of his throat and a lump formed, making his breathing even more irregular, matching hers.

He watched as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, signaling her response was about to come. He held his breath awaiting her answer and listened closely when she started speaking quietly.

'Why-' she began but stopped, swallowing hard.

She did not want him to think she didn't trust him but the fact that he seemed completely oblivious to the fact she was like this because of him angered her.

She swallowed again and looked up at him, trying to be strong, gazing at him with hard eyes.

'Why didn't you come out?' she tried to say it with strength, but failed, her voice coming out broken and desperate.

Kyle looked at her for a second, and then his face seemed to relax slightly from the intense look he had been giving her previously.

'That's what all this is about?' he asked, slightly incredulously.

Her eyes narrowed and he realized what he just said and how he had said it, comprehending how that could have sounded to her. Like it was no big deal. Like she was upset over nothing.

She pulled away from him and glared. She started walking away without another word. Kyle panicked slightly, not wanting to loose her. He walked forward, faster than she and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

'Jessi please, I don't understand? What about that got you this upset?'

'Kyle, how could you ask me that?' She looked away from him. 'That day you where so… you acted like I was the most important thing to you.' He opened his mouth to tell her that she still was, but the look she sent him told him not to speak until she was finished.

'I thought-' She stopped again, thinking about her words. 'I remember when we woke up. When I woke up and found you there I felt a connection, as soon as I saw you I knew it was there. I didn't know anything about it or you and for a moment I didn't know whether or not I should trust you. I almost didn't. I felt like running away. But then I thought of being there without you… of being alone and I got scared, more scared than I could remember ever feeling… obviously.' She rolled her eyes at herself thinking about what a stupid thing that was to say.

Kyle reached up to brush her hair away from her cheek. 'Go on,' he said, urging her to continue.

'When you held your hand out to me I felt like you needed me as much as I felt I needed you and it felt nice knowing that I had someone who knew what I was feeling.' She swallowed again and took a deep breath, reaching the difficult part of her explanation. 'Then last night, I was lying there and I couldn't sleep so I looked for something, anything to distract me from this… ache that was inside me, something I hadn't felt when you were around. I thought back to you protecting me and I knew you would from this as well, so I followed the feeling and I stood there. I waited and… you didn't come out. You didn't save me from the pain when it was only you that could.' Tears started steadily falling down her cheeks.

Kyle looked at her, his heart breaking for her and vowed that he would never make her cry again. He wiped at her tears and said nothing, knowing she was not finished.

'You didn't come out. You stayed because that is what _they _told you to do. You chose them. You didn't need me as much I needed you otherwise you would have come to me... That moment was the first time I started regretting taking your hand, thinking that maybe you were the same as me. That we were linked.'

Kyle shook his head and grabbed her face with his hands, making her look at him.

'Jessi,' he began, breathless and almost crying from all the emotion he had heard and seen from her. 'I didn't come out because they are all we have. You must have figured it out. The way we came into their lives isn't normal, we are different and I don't think we will get another chance. I choose them last night because I had to so I could keep you safe.' He brushed lightly at her hair again. 'Never say that it was a mistake,' he said desperately, 'you are the only thing in this place I am sure of right now. I felt the same as you. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to stay in that room? I knew that it would hurt you. I could feel it… I just,' he lowered his voice, running out of energy. His voice came down to a whisper and he gently laid his forehead on hers, breathing steadily, glad that she did not pull away. 'I just never thought it would be this much. Please Jessi, I hate this. I can't stand not being near you. I have no idea what I'm feeling and I don't understand this connection but I don't think we will ever figure it out unless we stay together. And I don't think it is something we can figure out by reading a dictionary.'

He stopped speaking. Their foreheads still rested against each other's and their breathing was in time. Jessi's tear had stopped but she still looked unsure, her eyes closed peacefully but a frown marring her beautiful features.

Kyle pulled back only slightly. Beautiful? When had he started thinking about her like that? His feelings baffled him but he knew at that moment other things were more important.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked back at her, realizing she was studying his face.

'Please Jessi,' he said again, coming down to his main fear ever since her evasion had started. 'Don't leave me.'

She looked at him and saw the truth dwelling in his eyes, the honesty was written all over his face.

She looked back at the entrance to the roof that led back down to where Nicole and Josh were waiting and started walking towards it.

'Come on, Nicole will be waiting for us,' she said turning back.

Kyle stood confused and slightly scared that she hadn't believed him but his face broke out into a wide, innocent smile when she held out her hand for him to take and smiled her soft smile that he had missed the past few hours.

That thought gave him slight pause. Hours? It had felt so much longer than that since he had last seen it.

Once again he was forced to shake himself out of his thought and walked forward, grabbing her hand and walked back into the building.

After finding out that all the answer they had written to the tests were write, Jessi pointing out that she already knew they would be, Nicole had taken them to the hospital to get MRI's, which stands for Magnetic Resonance Imaging as Kyle had stated after reading a medical journal he had found in the doctors office while Nicole was talking to him.

When they arrived back at home Nicole explained to Josh and Lori about all the possible effects of having the amount of brain activity that had shown up on the MRI could have. While also making sure they knew it was highly unlikely that ht results were valid.

Josh quickly wrote down everything Nicole said into his notepad.

'What are you doing freak?' Lori asked, trying to grab the notepad.

He jumped up quickly. 'That's for me to know and you to find out loser.' He retaliated.

'Guys,' Nicole said, raising her voice to get their attention. 'Please just, watch out for them.'

Lori had been planning on sneaking out to go to the party that night but after hearing what her mother had said she couldn't help being worried about Kyle and Jessi especially. Even though she had only been sharing her room for a day she almost thought of Jessi as a friend already. She wanted to get to know her… she had always wanted a sister.

Lori stopped her thoughts as she sat on her bed texting Declan to tell him she wouldn't be at the party.

She was getting too ahead of herself. Sister? Jessi and Kyle were only going to be there for a few days, she shouldn't be getting attached or anything like that.

She lay back and sighed, sending the text and waiting for Jessi to come in so that she could turn the lights out and get some sleep, since that was the only thing she would be getting tonight.

Her phone vibrated and she flipped it open, reading the message.

_Since when have you blown off a party Trager?_ It read.

_I'm not blowing it off, I'm grounded, big difference._

_No not big difference, you've never cared about that before. That is what the window is for._

_Goodnight Declan. _She said, effectively cutting off the texting conversation.

Sighing to herself.

Nicole climbed into bed beside Stephen after tucking Kyle and Jessi in, hoping they would be okay. It was insane to think those results could to true wasn't it? She shook that thought from her head and closed her eyes, deciding she would worry about all that tomorrow.

It was the middle of the night again and Jessi and Kyle lay in their respective rooms, theirs eyes wide open. They could both feel their connection buzzing, getting to the point of annoyance and irritation.

Kyle sat up in his bed and looked around the room, seeing Josh was once again asleep. He thought back over the past few days and everything the family had done for him and Jessi. Surely if they intended to let them go they wouldn't have bothered doing all that they had.

He looked longingly at the door, then back at Josh. Deciding it was safe he stood and walked to the door, doing what he couldn't bring himself to the night before and opening it.

He walked down the stairs and heard soft noise coming from the living room.

He walked in and saw Jessi sitting there, staring captivated by the television screen. She did not turn around when he walked forward, merely shifted to the side so she was not in the middle of the couch.

He sat down, watching her for a reaction. Soon he gave up and started watching the TV as well.

After five minutes of watching it seemed as if neither could take it anymore. Jessi slowly shifted and lowered herself into a horizontal position, laying her head in Kyle's lap, tense, waiting to be reprimanded or pushed off.

Kyle looked down at her, knowing that this was almost like a test. A time for him to prove what he had said earlier was true. He looked down and smiled, running a hand through her hair as was becoming habit.

The more he did this the more she seemed to relax and he saw a smile once again spread across her flawless face.

Again his own thoughts stunned him and he watched her, watching the TV, finding her and her actions much more interesting. As he switched between looking at her and the TV he did not realize that she was having the same thoughts about him, only she was a little more sure of hers.

Jessi searched her mind. She thought back through every word she had heard people say and every word she had read in the dictionary. She stopped at one, re-reading the definition in her head and laid her hand on his leg beneath her head, getting more comfortable, smiling. It was perfect.

Soul mates.

**A/N Okay, I hope you liked it. It's a bit shorter than the other chapters but I wanted to end it here. I really wanted to introduce the whole idea of Jessi thinking her and Kyle were soul mates because she did come to that conclusion rather early in the show as well, so yeah. Please please review because that is what has been keeping me updating so quickly. Thanks for reading and everything.**


	6. Almost

**A/N Thanks for all your reviews as always and please keep it up, your reviews are my muse. They keep me going! ****Also, if you like this story and the way I write I just wrote another Kessi fanfic. It's a one-shot and is on my profile page so you should check it out and tell me what you think! Its called "Need, Desperation and Love". **

**So, here's the next chapter, please enjoy.**

**Summary: What would the show have been like if Jessi came into it at the same time as Kyle? If Kyle wasn't alone? If the Tragers gained two more children? KESSI**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kyle xy, although I wish I did so that I could keep it from being cancelled :'(  
**

**Chapter 6**

Nicole awoke at six a few mornings later and sleepily walked out to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast. On her way she heard noise coming from the living room and went to check it out.

She walked in to find Kyle and Jessi watching TV, huddled up on the sofa. Kyle was relaxed against the back of the couch with his arm around Jessi who was now snuggled up to his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

She left the room and went back into the kitchen, making some coffee then leaning against the counter, sipping at it and thinking about what she had seen.

It was nothing new anymore but the first time she had seen it it had shocked her. She had come down to see them like this for four nights in a row now but she had always just assumed that they were early risers.

She did not realize how wrong she was.

Nicole knew that at this point Jessi and Kyle still needed each other but the level of physical contact they shared was starting to worry her. She didn't have the heart to disturb them before but the way they were together still got to her.

She knew that if they understood the concept of relationships and intimacy she would probably be dealing with a bigger problem right now but it was still a concern.

Nicole sighed to herself. It was clear they needed each other, especially now, when they had nothing else that was really familiar to them. Still, if it got anymore serious she would have to have a talk to one of them about it.

In the end she decided on Kyle. He seemed to be the more levelheaded of the two, the more calm and he also seemed to have a greater grasp on understanding in the way of human interaction and the norms of socialization went.

'Hey.'

She looked up, not hearing Stephen coming in. 'They're up again?'

She just nodded, kissing him lightly and handing hi a mug of coffee.

'It seems strange. They are teenagers after all, shouldn't they be getting more sleep?' He asked, leaning against the bench opposite Nicole, looking at his wife over his mug as he sipped from it.

'I guess,' Nicole said unsurely. 'Although, for all we know they could have been in coma's before we found them in which case I'm sure they've had all the sleep they need for a while.'

In this one sentence her frustration at not knowing virtually anything about Kyle and Jessi came though.

Stephen lay down his mug and stepped forward, taking her into his arms and laying his head atop of hers.

'Don't worry, we'll figure something out.' He sighed lightly. 'I guess we did bring this upon ourselves.' He said, not sure if he was trying to lighten the mood or put things in perspective or just felt the need to say something.

FLASHBACK

_Monday had come and Nicole woke up early, not looking forward to the day ahead. They had only been with her for a few days but she already felt close to Kyle and Jessi in an unexplainable way._

_When she reached the kitchen she was shocked to see Stephen, Lori and Josh all standing there, talking amongst themselves._

_They all stopped talking as she entered and suddenly had serious looks on their faces, a look she hardly saw, if ever, this early in the morning from her children._

'_Mum, I don't want Jessi to leave.' Lori said first, looking a bit confused about her own statement._

'_Yeah,' said Josh, pitching in his own input. 'And I don't want Kyle to go anywhere… I need more proof to go for my alien theory.'_

_Nicole smiled at him, for once not bothering to reprimand him for his inappropriate humor. She looked at them with pride and amazement before her eyes slid to Stephen, asking him his opinion with her eyes._

'_Hey,' he said with a shake of his head, smiling the whole time. 'They've been more help than that stupid manual ever was.' He said, referring to the engine trouble he was having that Kyle had fixed for him that day and the hard drive they had both fixed._

_Nicole simply nodded her head and picked up the phone to call the Juvenal Hall Center._

END FLASHBACK

'Yes, I guess we did.' Nicole said, raising an eyebrow and laughing at the situation they had found themselves in.

*************************

The next night as Kyle and Jessi sat watching TV for the fifth night in a row they got bored and decided to look around the house a bit, their curiosity taking over even Kyle's need to do the "right thing".

When they both reached the kitchen Kyle went to the fridge and Jessi went rummaging through the draws, pulling out everything she could find that was edible. While they could speak fluently they had yet to experience so much of what is thought to be everyday day stuff.

Jessi grabbed a block of something and turned back to Kyle, a huge smile on her face.

'Chocolate.' She read off the label.

Kyle turned to look at her, confused. 'So?' He asked, wondering why he could feel excitement that obviously wasn't his own.

'Well it must have a special purpose. I heard Lori saying she needed some earlier when she was complaining about someone called Declan. I asked why and she said it would make her feel better.'

Kyle walked over and took it off her, opening the wrapper and breaking a piece off.

An hour later they had eaten half of everything that they had found and put it back where they had got it and were sitting back on the couch, watching a cartoon.

Jessi watched, amazed as a coyote got blow up by his own explosives and started laughing, not quite sure why she was but suddenly having a huge amount of energy.

Meanwhile Kyle sat staring at the TV in confusion.

'But, that would never happen,' he stated. 'The gravitational pull would have made I'm fall faster than the explosives and it's physically impossible for a bird to run that fast.'

Jessi continued to laugh, then had to gasp for breath.

'Are you okay?' Kyle asked her, only getting a nod in response.

At the same time they reached for the bowl of sour patch kids in front of them and each felt a jolt go through them.

'Static electricity.' Kyle stated, looking at his hand as Jessi did the same.

'An electrical charge caused by the imbalance of electrons on the surface of a material.' Jessi stated as if she recited it from a book.

They both paused for a moment then looked at each other, both wondering the same thing.

They seemed to know all these formula's and equations that they had never been taught, of at least couldn't remember. They could rattle off a huge list of facts about science if they really wanted to but neither had any idea how it was possible.

Both saw the same thoughts running through the others mind and Kyle could see the uncertainty in Jessi's face, sure it was mirrored with his own expression.

Jessi snapped out of the trance like state they were gazing at each other with first and turned back to the TV, flicking through the channels and stopping on an average looking movie.

Kyle leaned back against the sofa and watched Jessi doing the same out of the corner of his eye. He still didn't understand the closeness and understanding they shared but each day he felt more and more like he had known her his entire life, and maybe that was true. But still, it somehow seemed like more than that.

The very act of her being out of his sight for more than a few minutes made him anxious and he still could not comprehend all the feelings that ran through him at the mere sight of her.

Jessi sat watching the movie, knowing that Kyle was looking at her. Whenever she thought Nicole or Lori was staring at her it made her extremely uncomfortable but when Kyle did it it seemed natural, like he was meant to. She didn't mind it when he took a strange interest in something she was doing and even got a strange feeling of smugness out of knowing he cared about her even a little.

The past five nights had been, as far as she knew, the best of her life. She and Kyle had talked, more than many people thought possible. While they watched TV they had gone over equations and formula's with each other, testing the others speed and intelligence, always trying to catch the other with something they did not know.

Kyle had been reluctant at first, not understanding the point of competition. He gave in as soon as Jessi insisted it was only for fun.

They had also found a common favorite in Sour Patch kids, having only found them that night but instantly deciding that the almost acidic taste that came with them was wonderful.

A moment later she saw Kyle go back to concentrating on the movie, as did she. At first it was a smoke screen, neither really paying attention to what was playing in front of them but trying to work out their feelings, but a part of the movie suddenly caught both of their attention and they both leaned forward slightly in their places.

'_I might kiss you.' _The boy on screen said to the girl opposite.

They watched as the girl's eyes widened. '_I might be bad at it.'_

'_That's not possible.'_

Kyle and Jessi watched as he lent forwards and captured her lips in his own and waited for what was going to happen next.

'_Jamie… I love you.'_

The girl said something in return and the boy kissed her again but past that point neither knew what was said. Kyle turned to look at Jessi and vise versa, his eyes flickering to her lips in wonder and an entirely new type of curiosity.

They had both read about what love was supposed to mean but neither had experienced it… as far as they knew.

They sat staring at each other for a moment. Kyle cautiously moved his head forward, towards her, almost asking her permission before he went any further. She raised her head in a tiny nod, not wanting to disrupt the moment or connection their eyes were holding.

Neither noticed the lights started to flicker around them, as they got closer, electricity charging between them. They breathed in time with each other as Kyle crept slightly closer again, Jessi doing the same until they were only an inch away from each other, noses almost touching.

Jessi sucked in a breath of surprise. 'I can hear your heart beating.' She said, looking into Kyle's eyes.

He looked back at her. 'Yours too,' he said in a whisper.

Suddenly he felt something inside him, a desperation that wasn't there before. He looked at her once more, only to see she had closed her eyes. He leaned forward, feeling the need to touch her face, but resisting in case it stopped whatever it was that was happening. Their lips just barely brushed against each other, a tiny spark of electricity passing between them, when Kyle pulled away.

Jessi opened her eyes, confused and disappointed. The confusion soon cleared though when she saw the lights were now on and all four of the Tragers were walking down the stairs to figure out what the noise was.

They had come out of their rooms to investigate the lights flickering uncontrollably, only to hear the television turned on and the kitchen light turned on.

Nicole was the first down and wasn't sure if she had seen what she thought she saw.

She stood, looking at Kyle and Jessi in amazement for just a moment, trying to figure out what to do, before deciding to give them the benefit of the doubt and assume that she was reading to much into things. She was definitely not ready to have two teenagers who were involved romantically living under the same roof, especially her roof.

She turned and told Lori and Josh to go back to sleep, who were only too happy to oblige and trudged back up the stairs.

As she watched them go she made a note to herself to keep a closer eye on Kyle and Jessi when they were together from now on.

Kyle and Jessi sat, being looked at strangely by Nicole and Stephen, not knowing exactly what to do.

'Guys,' Stephen began, only t be cut off by Jessi.

'I'm not a male.' She said, sounding offended.

'No, I just meant, you two… its an expression.' Stephen tried to explain, giving up quickly when he got nothing more than another confused look out of her, the only thing anyone seems to get other than Kyle. 'Anyway, what are you two doing down here?'

This time Kyle spoke up. 'Watching television.' He stated.

Nicole sighed and smiled lightly. 'No, he means, why aren't you in bed, asleep?'

'Oh, we don't sleep.' Jessi stated bluntly, not seeing anything wrong with it.

Stephen and Nicole shot a glance at each other.

'You don't?' Nicole asked, astonished when they shook their heads.

'Wait. You guys have been here for a week, are you telling us that you've not slept once in that whole time.' Stephen asked trying to make sure they hadn't misinterpreted something.

'I thought you knew.' Kyle said. 'You saw us down here every morning.'

'Yes but-' Nicole stopped, closing her eyes and rubbing a hand over her face. 'Well, not that we're up we might as well stay that way.' Nicole said, looking at the clock and seeing it was already four thirty in the morning.

'I'm going to get changed.' Stephen said, walking back up the stairs.

'Okay, maybe you two should do the same and then come back down and get some breakfast.

Kyle and Jessi stood and walked past her, wondering what the big deal was, going into their separate rooms and trying not to wake up the sleeping occupants, which they had gotten very good at the past few nights.

TBC…

**A/N Okay guys, I wasn't so sure about this chapter. I wanted to show an easier going side of Jessi and so I chose a sugar high to do it with and I have no idea if I did it well. I hope you liked the chapter, but even if you didn't please review and tell me what was wrong so I can fix it. Also, I might not be able to update to next few days because I'll be staying at a friend's house but if I can get onto her computer I will ASAP. Thank you as always and please please REVIEW!!!**


	7. Different Side

**A/N Okay, here's the next chapter, which I started writing as soon as I finished the last, so I hope you like it… again. If you read please review to give me my muse! Ladies and gentlemen: chapter 7!**

**Summary: What would the show have been like if Jessi came into it at the same time as Kyle? If Kyle wasn't alone? If the Tragers gained two more children? KESSI**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kyle xy, although I wish I did so that I could keep it from being cancelled :'(  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After an early breakfast Nicole took both Kyle and Jessi to the doctors, needing a second opinion on the lack of sleep the two had supposedly been getting, but before she could leave a detective showed up on the door step, whom she invited in.

'So, what can I do for you detective?' She asked, being as patient as possible.

'Just need to talk to Kyle and Jessi for a moment to clear some stuff up if that's okay?' Nicole nodded her and so he walked over to where Kyle and Jessi were waiting for Nicole, just as Stephen walked in and stood behide them, seeming protective of the two new additions to the family.

Detective Breen sat down in front of the two on the coffee table, looking first at Kyle.

****************************

They had been talking for only a few minutes but still Kyle and Jessi had said what they knew, frustrating the detective at the lack of information.

He turned to Kyle again. 'Now Kyle, you said you woke up before Jessi?' Kyle nodded, frowning and wondering why this would matter. 'And you are sure neither of you remembers how you got there or what you were doing before you were there.' His eyes flicked between them, trying to get anymore more out of them.

Jessi looked at him sharply, narrowing her eyes. He was getting on her nerves. 'We already told you we don't know!' She said, raising her voice slightly. 'What more do you want?'

The detective merely looked at her before standing up.

'Please Detective,' Nicole spoke up. 'We really don't know anything. We don't know their really names and we even had to estimate their age to about 16.'

Breen sighed in defeat and looked at the floor for a second before walking over to Nicole and Stephen.

'Well, I wish I could report more progress on our side of the investigation but there have been no missing person reports filed, which is extremely rare when one person, let alone two, show up with no memory or anything to tell us who they are.' He took another breath. 'I hate to say it but we might have realize the fact that maybe the people who were looking after them previously doesn't want to find them.'

'You mean… abuse?' Stephen asked, not wanting to even think about someone hurting those two, as he looked over to them now looking at each other and seeming to be sharing a private, silent conversation. He looked back at Breen.

'Just something to take under consideration… You may be the only ones those two have now. Especially with their level of amnesia, it… well it really is something else.'

All three of the adults looked at the two huddled on the couch, seemingly unaware of the conflict going on about them.

As Nicole was letting him out once again she saw a bounced ball of blonde coming straight at her and passing over the threshold.

'Hi Mrs. Trager. Is Lori ready yet?' Hillary asked, smiling brightly and looking around.

'No Hillary, but I'm sure she will be soon.

Just at that moment Lori came bounding down the stairs, taking Hillary by the arm and pulling her out again before…

'Oh my God.' Hillary said, digging her feet into the ground so she could get a better look into the living room. 'Who is that?' She asked she eyes almost twice their regular size.

'No one, just one of my mothers challenged cases.' Lori muttered, trying to get her friend out so she wouldn't terrorize poor Kyle.

'Oh, well I'll nurse him back to health.' Hillary said, putting on a flirtatious grin and stepping towards the living room, being automatically pulled back by Lori.

'There is no way Hills.'

Right then Jessi turned in her seat and saw the two in the entranceway. At first her look was of innocent curiosity but when she reached Hillary's face and the way she was looking at Kyle a scowl came over her face. She stood and glared at Hillary, whose grin dropped off her face, immediately being replaced by a rather scared one.

As Lori pulled her out the door the last thing Jessi heard was the blonde girl speaking in that annoyingly high pitched voice. 'Who is she? The girlfriend?' She said just before the door slammed closed behind them.

'Jessi, are you okay?' Kyle asked, putting a hand on her arm to calm her.

She instantly relaxed under his touch and just let an annoyed sigh escape her lips, which Kyle felt himself drawn to now for some reason.

Sorry,' Jessi said with a guilty smile. 'I just… didn't like the way she was looking at you.'

Kyle frowned. 'Why?' He asked, not understanding.

'I don't know.' Jessi admitted, rolling her shoulders slightly while trying to figure it out.

Before she had the chance Nicole came back into the room. 'Okay, are you guy ready to go?'

After having strange tests done and looking around the room at everything in sight Kyle and Jessi ended up in the waiting room, sitting either side of a table, having nothing to do but look at each other.

Kyle looked away first, reaching over to a table beside them and picking up a box, tipping it upside down so that all the different pieces of a jigsaw puzzle came falling out. HE picked one up and looked at it, placing it in another one and figuring out the "trick" of how one works. He quickly got to work while Jessi watched him, bored.

She also looked over at the table, looking for something to capture her interest. A bowl of colour is what did it. She reached for it and instead of taking one of the items she dragged the whole bowl over to her, saw instruction, read them and began with her new entertainment.

'Just like any other kids their age.'

The two looked up from what they were doing to see the Doctor and Nicole enter the room. The people around them started clapping, while Nicole and Doctor Stone looked at them in a way that was becoming quite characteristic of the Trager family.

They were stunned to see Kyle sitting in front of a completed jigsaw puzzle that was almost the size of the table itself. They let their eyes slide over again to Jessi to her sitting in front of a large stack of rubix cubes, just finishing the last one out of easily over twenty.

***********************

By that night Kyle and Jessi were pumped full of chamomile tea, soaked in warm water and even made to go through the confusing task of swallowing some sleeping pills.

Stephen had also attempted at getting them to listen to soothing music but finally gave up when they both kept changing the channel to static instead of listening to the music.

Kyle once again lay in his bed, watching the family go about their ritual, as they all got ready for sleep. He looked over and once again saw Josh writing in his notebook.

'What are you writing?' Kyle asked.

'Likes being underwater and white noise.' Josh raised an eyebrow at him, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. 'We may make an alien duo out of you two yet Kyle. But seriously man, try and get some sleep tonight.'

With that the lights were turned off and the house became silent.

As always Kyle rose an hour later and walked out to meet Jessi, only she wasn't out yet. Perhaps Lori had not yet fallen asleep.

He thought about all they had been doing and looked outside, then back upstairs. They hadn't ever gone outside before and he was sure Jessi could come find him when she came out.

He wandered outside and walked down the sidewalk, only getting a house before a dog stopped in his path, barking loudly at him.

He simply looked at it, remembering the snake in the forest and stared it down, not surprised when it backed down and made whimpering noises. He gently pet its head until he heard a voice from above him.

'Wow.' He looked up and saw the blonde from next-door sticking her head out the window. 'How did you do that?'

He simply looked at her, wondering what she was doing. She looked back at him, smiling lightly and waving her hand. 'I'm Amanda, what's your name?' She asked.

'Kyle.' He said, finding it strange telling this name he had only had for a few days to someone else for the first time. He found he liked the sound of his own name and smiled at it.

'Hey Kyle,' Amanda called to get his attention back. He looked back up at her. 'I was just wondering… why were you and that girl hiding behind our bushes a few days ago?' He looked startled with a dear-caught-in-headlights look on his face. He didn't know she would be that perceptive. 'I don't mind it's just, I've been wondering.'

He swallowed and decided to tell the truth. 'We heard you playing from the Tragers home and just wanted to hear it better.'

'Oh, well you and-' she paused, looking at him expectantly to give her the name. Her face set in a strange expression when we said nothing, just stared at her and so she continued. 'The girl-'

'Jessi,' he said, now interrupting with the answer she had wanted before.

'Okay,' Amanda said slowly, trying to figure him out. 'You and Jessi should come over sometime.'

Kyle nodded at her, saying nothing.

'Okay, well goodnight Kyle.' Amanda said, waving once more and shutting the window, receding into her bedroom.

Kyle looked around for a second, then turned and walked back to the Trager house, thoroughly confused by the conversation that just happened. That girl was strange.

When he walked back into the house he saw Lori and Jessi in discussion at the bottom of the stairs.

'Lori,' he said, 'what are you doing up?'

They both turned to him, flinching as the door slammed shut behind him.

Stephen and Nicole came downstairs a moment later, slowly taking in the sight of the three.

'Lori-'

'What, I just heard them down here and wanted to make sure they were okay.' She said, sending a pleading look to Jessi to not say anything.

Although it didn't matter. 'In full costume and Make-up?' After that she decided to give up while she was ahead and trudged back upstairs, knowing she was grounded without them even having to say it.

The two parents looked over at the teens. 'Did you get any sleep at all?'

Both shook their heads.

Stephen and Nicole took them back up to their rooms, Nicole going with Jessi and Stephen going with Kyle, both deciding to stay until they fell asleep.

'Kyle, where did you go?' Stephen asked when he remembered the door slamming as what had woken him and Nicole up.

'Outside.'

At this point Josh woke up. 'Outside?' Stephen said, his eyebrows rising.

Josh rolled over and watched, amused with the lack of understanding on Kyle's face. 'Yes, I was talking to the girl next door and looking at the stars he said, knowing that talking to someone was not the original reason he had gone out.'

Out of the corned of his eye he saw Josh pick up his notepad once again but ignored it, although now finding it strangely irritating.

'Okay,' sighed Stephen. 'Just try and get some sleep now.' He said as he settled into the chair that was now at the foot of Kyle's bed. 'You to Josh,' he said once he saw Josh was still watching Kyle, as if expecting him to do something fascinating.

Back in Loris room Nicole and Jessi were having much of the same conversation, except Jessi hadn't been outside, but she knew the real reason Lori was down there.

'Something about Declan.' She said, wondering who was this Declan that she heard so much about from Lori, while she was awake and asleep.

Nicole nodded, not wanting to startle Jessi by getting angry. She smiled and tucked her in.

'Okay, well try and get some sleep.' Nicole said, also settling into a chair near her bed.

'How?' Jessi asked.

'I don't know… try counting, just keep going until you can't count anymore, sometimes that can wear people out.'

When both of the parents woke up both of their charges were gone. When they went downstairs they saw Jessi and Kyle in the kitchen, making their own breakfast and sitting at the table eating it, not talking.

'Did either of you get any sleep last night?' Nicole asked.

They both shook their heads simultaneously in a way that looked almost comical.

The rest of that day was composed of, ways to get them even more tired. Stephen took them out on a run, while which he was drilled on reason for running and then over taken by the two roadrunners that turned out to be totally equal in speed.

Kyle and Jessi stopped a little while up the road, thinking that they should wait from Stephen for a bit.

'Do you ever wonder why we can do the stuff we do?' Jessi asked, not looking at him as they walked. 'Mean, obviously they think the not sleeping thing is strange. We both know all there is to know about science.'

They stayed in silence for a while and Jessi thought he wasn't going to respond.

'Yeah, I guess I do wonder sometimes.' Kyle said.

'Well,' Jessi said, now looking at him with a mischievous smile. 'Why can't we find out? Test ourselves.'

'I don't know… we don't know hardly anything about ourselves Jessi, it could be dangerous.'

She grinned even wider. 'Maybe your just afraid. Afraid I'll be smarter… stronger.' She turned to him. 'Faster.' She said, before running off again.

Kyle had to admit, it was fun to just let go. He watched her running for a second, then smiled and ran after her.

The next night was the same, but the morning was quite different.

Kyle watched as Stephen ran from the room, clearly panicked about something. He saw Nicole also enter their bedroom before closing the door.

He walked out and saw Jessi coming towards him, they both stood there, watching the door and listening to the argument coming from inside.

'Damn it, Nicole. I can't afford to make mistakes like this! This was supposed to be temporary. You said they'd be here, till somebody claimed them, or till you find them another place.'

Jessi stepped back, trying to figure out what he was saying; did he not want them there anymore?

Kyle could feel Jessi hesitation somehow and reached out to grasp her hand, effectively calming her down.

'I'm trying to Stephen.' Nicole said, exasperated.

'No, you spend all day taking care of them. They wake us up every night. It's like having a new baby in the house, worse, two.'

'He sounds angry,' Jessi stated.

'And they're not our kids.' Stephen continued.

Kyle felt Jessi tense up at this. 'They don't belong here, Nicole.'

At this Kyle could not keep a hold of Jessi and she fled the room, he ran after her, catching her and grabbing her arm again.

'Please Jessi; you don't know what they mean. He might not have meant it.' He said, trying to calm her down. He could feel hurt practically radiating off her and he knew he would do anything to stop it. He tried to reach a hand to her face to calm her and felt it working slightly, before she seemed to shake herself out of it.

'No Kyle! You heard them, they don't want us!' She wrenched herself out of his grasp and fled the house, running down the street just as Stephen and Nicole came running down the stairs to see what was going on.

Kyle turned and did something he had never done before. He glared viciously at Stephen, not understanding how someone could cause someone else so much pain.

'Kyle,' Nicole said, taken aback by his expression. 'What's wrong?' She laid a hand on his arm, only to have his lurch back out of her grasp.

'How could you?' He said, never taking his eyes off Stephen, holding the expression that seemed so wrong on his face. 'Why would you say things like that?'

Both of the Tragers paled as he said this finally understanding what had gotten him so angry.

Kyle turned to the door and opened it.

'I'll be back; I have to go find her. I think it's best if you stay away.'

With that he walked out the door, not looking back and going to find Jessi. How he knew where to go, none of them knew.

Josh and Lori stood at the top of the stairs, having heard the whole thing.

**A/N Please please please review! I need reviews to keep me going. I would love to know specifics over anything. Things you liked and didn't like, little bits you thought were good for the character or I could have done better. Anyway, you guys have been awesome, so keep it up and I'll love you forever! Until next time (which I will make as soon as I possibly can) tata.**


	8. Runaway

**A/N hey everyone, your reviews are awesome as always and I really hope you keep it up. Here's the next chapter, hope everyone enjoys it also, "the talk" with Nicole is coming up soon. Haha.**

**Summary: What would the show have been like if Jessi came into it at the same time as Kyle? If Kyle wasn't alone? If the Trager's gained two more children? KESSI**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kyle xy, although I wish I did so that I could keep it from being cancelled :'(  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

By the time Kyle walked out the door he could no longer see Jessi but sight was only sense. He could feel her, now more than ever. He was scared for her. He knew she was hurting and that it would be easy for something to happen to her while she was outside on her own. He was frightened, more than he ever had been before and he realized the he got more and more scared the further she got from him. This fear is what let him strengthen their connection.

She felt it to. She didn't really know where she was going. She was confused, hurt, scared and in pain and even though she didn't he knew exactly where she was going because there was only one other place they both knew, that was familiar.

Kyle walked up the road, trying to look like a normal teenager, careful to keep the panic and anger inside, letting his face take on a neutral expression. But as he walked he felt the connection weakening, getting further away, could feel Jessi's helplessness increasing. He sped up, a walk turning into a jog. He knew she was travelling faster than he was and if he wanted to catch her that was going to be a problem.

'_Afraid I'll be smarter, stronger, faster.' _Her voice and laugh echoed in his head and his need to be near her strengthened. He couldn't lose her now. He wanted to find out what they could do together, to know for a fact how amazing she was.

He ran faster and before he knew he was sprinting down the street, using everything he could think of to do with science to make himself go faster.

Soon he found himself in the forest, the first layers of trees rushing past him in a blur. Usually Kyle would take note of everything around him, but all that mattered in that one moment was her and he smiled as he felt her. He was close now.

He started recognizing his surroundings so close was he to their waking place.

He stopped suddenly. There it was. The same grass and an old tree stump a few meters away, only this time that tree stump had a brunette sitting on top of it.

Her knees were pulled to her chest, arms wrapped around herself and although he could only see her back he knew she was crying, her whole body shaking with sobs, the faint smell of salt rising in the air, only noticeable to someone who as exceptionally in tune with their senses.

He walked cautiously forward, not knowing if she had noticed his presence. She would have sensed him coming usually but right now he wasn't so sure.

Jessi sat, trying to stop the sobs taking over her body. She knew Kyle was there and if it were anyone else she probably would have already turned and screamed at them at leave. She felt the anger inside her at the words that Stephen had so carelessly thrown out. But even more prominent was the hurt, the feeling of having the only family you had ever known leaving you, by choice.

She tightened her arms around herself, trying to bury her feelings, telling herself that it had only been a week, of course they didn't feel the same as she and Kyle did. They had each other. They had family.

'Kyle,' she spoke in a broken voice, almost a whisper, tears making her choke on her own breath.

As soon as she spoke she felt him right beside her, his arms wrapping around her, begging her to uncurl herself from her pose of protection.

She unfolded her arms and legs and wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching at him as she had every time she had been afraid.

Kyle took comfort in the fact that it seemed Jessi still needed him as much as he knew he needed her. He held her tight and letting her cry into his shoulder, stroking her hair to calm her and himself, breathing deeply and calming at the feeling of her alive and safe in his arms.

She had the same thoughts. Her tears slowly began to ebb taking with them the despair within her. One hug was all she needed to remind her that she wasn't alone. She knew she would always have Kyle; he would never leave her alone.

Kyle was fretting what he was going to say to her when he got here, wondering whether she would listen to him or not. Now it all seemed perfectly simple. He lightly grabbed her arms, attempting to draw her away from him so he could see her face but for the first time was unsuccessful.

She clung to him, only tightening her hold when he tried this, burrowing her face into his shoulder and drawing off his strength to give her some back.

Finally he gave, not putting up much of a fight as he wanted nothing more than to keep holding her for as long as she wanted him.

'Jessi,' he spoke, still holding her carefully. 'I don't know if he meant it and I don't know if the others feel like that but I think we shoulder give them a chance to explain.' When she didn't respond to this he continued. 'I know it's hard and I know how you feel because I feel exactly the same way but even if it turns out they have changed their mind it doesn't matter.'

As this she did pull away slightly, looking into his eyes, confused, looking for an explanation in his eyes. She knew how much he wanted them to be a part of the Trager's family and how much he wanted to protect her and this seemed very different to everything he had said to her before.

He reached up, seeing the swirl of emotions within her and wanting to erase any bad feeling she had. He stroked her cheek gently ran his fingers over her eyebrow and cheekbone before cupping her cheek in his hand tenderly.

'Even if what Stephen said is true to how he is feeling it won't matter.' Repeating his earlier words. 'I won't leave you.' He said, zeroing in on her number one fear.

She stared at him and him at her, each captivated by the others eyes, almost physically feeling their bond growing even stronger by the second.

'Even if everyone else in this world calls us freaks and leaves you I won't. You are the only thing that means so much to me in this world and you always will.'

Jessi looked at him, a slightly disbelieving look on her face, ingrained with hope and something which he couldn't indentify. With the look she was shooting him he knew what she was trying to convey. He knew she felt the same, maybe even more.

He stroked her cheek lightly again and all movement stopped for a single second. He felt it again, the need, desperation for her to be even closer. He looked into her eyes and saw his own passion flung back at him, hitting him at double the force it did before.

He inched closer. They were totally alone this time and he remembered the last. The electricity a simple brush had created.

Jessi sat, feeling her eyes falling closed. Her feelings became jumbled and she had never wanted him more. She wanted to feel that again, without any interruptions this time. Her face felt warm and tingly where he was touching her, making her eyes roll completely closed, peace coming over her, tiny electric shivers running through her.

He leaned even closer, looked at her one last time, letting his eyes slide shut and then pulled her towards him slightly connecting their lips gently.

Neither moved to deepen that kiss, simply basking in the newness of the sensations running through them.

Jessi gasped lightly, an explosion of electricity running through her, sending shivers all over her body. She slid her body closer.

Their lips stayed together in an innocent kiss, one that screamed out everything that they both were, they both felt, what they both knew and wanted. Yet at the same time it was hesitant, careful, restrained and new.

Kyle was shocked at the softness of her lips and the intensity of the electricity he knew they both felt, keeping his hands on either side of her face as he slowly pulled away when the need for oxygen became to forceful to quash.

They simply watched each other as they both gasped for air, never feeling anything that made them feel like that. Even the hugs they shared paled in comparison to the simple kiss.

Kyle kept his hands cupping her face, still sending tender shock waves through them both, neither wanting to lose the feeling.

They were quickly and unexpectedly cut short when the noise of people walking towards them reached their ears.

It was only then that they both realized how late it was and how they had been missing almost a full day.

Kyle quickly pulled his hands away and slid further from her. When he looked back at her the hurt look that now occupied her face made him hate himself. He slid back to her and wrapped his arms around her again.

'You're not along. I promise.' He whispered in her ear, feeling her relax into his embrace.

Both of their eyes slid back over to where four people broke free of the trees holding flashlights and walked to them.

Nicole looked up at them with tears in her eyes. 'Oh thank god.' She said gasping, placing her hand on her chest and taking a deep breath.

'What are you doing out here?' Lori asked as they continued to walk forward.

Kyle and Jessi's eyes landed on Stephen, who looked back at them with regret clear on his face. He opened his mouth and Jessi looked away, not wanting to hear what he was going to say, while Kyle just sat and watched him carefully, warning him not to come any closer.

'Kyle… Jessi,' Stephen started, at a loss for words at seeing such a look directed at him from a boy he already considered another son. His heart almost broke when Jessi seemed to be almost afraid of him. He swallowed and tried to find the right words. 'I am so sorry, and I know that's not enough. I didn't mean what I said back there. You are part of our family and even though it may be hard now I would never tell you to leave.' He said, his voice stilted and unsure. Jessi turned back and looked at him, seeing honesty in his eyes. 'I promise, as long as you want it you will have a place with us.'

They came forward, Nicole and Josh stepping up the mound. 'Please come down.' Nicole asked, holding out her hand for Kyle to take, while Josh did the same for Jessi.

Jessi looked at Kyle and at his infinitesimal nod she grasped Josh's hand and let him help her down. When they were both down the Trager's all noticed that they had gone back to holding each other's hands. They walked back to the house without another word, noticing that Jessi seemed even more dependent on physical contact with Kyle now, laying her head on his shoulder.

When they reached the house the Trager's realized the exhausted look in their eyes, smiling at the thought of everyone getting a good night's sleep.

Everyone had a shower, Jessi after Kyle, being the last. Kyle walked into Josh's room, only to be stopped by Nicole.

'Can I talk to you Kyle?' She said with a peculiar look in her eyes. He nodded and she led him downstairs into the living room and told him to sit on the couch, as did she beside him.

There was silence; she looked down as if trying to find the right words. He sat quietly, waiting.

'Kyle, I was walking ahead of everyone else earlier… I saw what happened between you and Jessi just before you saw us.' She watched for his reaction.

He looked at her, feeling slight embarrassment for the first time but also felt as if she was trying to get at something, which he didn't understand. 'So?' He said when she didn't say anything more but looked at him expectantly.

Nicole took a breath. Of course he wouldn't understand. 'Kyle do you understand what happens in a relationship. Do you really understand love and what having a girlfriend means?'

'Yes.' Kyle said bluntly, still not understanding.

'Well, for two people who live under the same roof as part of the same family… a relationship like that is just…' she searched for the right words. 'Inappropriate.'

This finally brought out a clear reaction from Kyle, just not the sort of one she expected. Since she had known Kyle he had been a peacemaker, the calm and understanding one and she had expected him to understand her point and agree but that is not what she got.

As soon as the word left her mouth his expression set into a frown, a troubled look coming over him as he looked at her. 'How can it be inappropriate?' He asked. 'We both know we are different from everyone else Nicole. She is the only one that understands me, the only one that knows what this… blankness feels like. If you had any idea of how I felt while I was around her you wouldn't say that.'

Nicole sat, shocked. She had thought this would be an easy thing, that it was just an experiment thing to see what something neither of them had experienced would be like. Not for Kyle to outright say that he had chosen her for such… right reasons.

'I have read and watched so much since we got here and I know all about different feelings and emotions Nicole. I saw the girl next door, Amanda and I felt something. Like butterflies in my stomach and it felt nice, so I asked Lori about it and she said it meant I liked her. But every time I touch Jessi… it's like electricity coursing through my body.' He looked at her, wondering if he shoulder be this open with her, but knowing it was probably the only way to get her to understand. 'If butterflies mean I like someone than what does electricity mean? How can a flutter possibly stand up to something that makes me so happy and… amazed at the same time.' He stopped for a second, thinking about his next sentence. 'I can't say I totally understand what is happening, but all I know is it makes me feel less alone and it's what makes Jessi happy, which is more important to me than anything you could say.'

When he finished he looked up, realizing something he missed before. I shivers that ran up his spine when Jessi was near returned in full force as he looked up into her wide teary eyes.

He stood and turned towards her, walking out from behind the couch. She walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug, burying her head in his chest smiling, the happiest she could ever remember being.

He hugged her back fiercely, holding her flat against him. They were so close that their legs tangled together where they stood and it was hard to tell where one stopped and the other began.

Nicole saw the look on Jessi's face and knew that she was fighting fate for it was the same expression that Stephen looked at her with from the first time they met.

'Okay,' she said as they pulled away smiling slightly, unable to help herself. 'Kyle, I understand and I'm not going to kick you out, not after everything. But if I'm going to allow this than it is going to be on my terms.'

Jessi and Kyle just smiled at her.

'Okay, here's the thing, I trust you both… more than my own children, which might seem strange, but I trust you not to do any of the usual teenaged stuff. So, Stephen and I are going to fix up the workshop and I'm going to let you share a room, but. If I see either of you in a compromising position even once than I'll put an extra wall in and split you up. Also, this won't last forever, we are going to re-do my office once we save up the money so that Jessi can sleep in there. Number two, leave all doors open.' She said, smiling at them slightly and then walking out of the room.

Walked back upstairs with Jessi, intending to go back to their respective rooms but then a thought came to him. He grabbed her hand in his once again and dragged her into the bathroom and looked at the bath tub for a second before steeping in and sitting down. Jessi looked at him confused.

He held out his arms for her and she walked over, also stepping in and sitting, carefully meaning back against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her to him.

She turned her head to look at him and he couldn't resist kissing her again. It was another light connecting of their lips and this time she raised a hand to his face.

They broke away a few seconds later and she got comfortable against his chest, closing her eyes.

They both fell asleep almost instantly.

Nicole and Stephen entered five minutes later, looking for them. Seeing them Stephen was about to shout and wake them up but Nicole stopped him. She looked at them, taking in Kyle's protective posture and Jessi's peaceful expression and pulled Stephen out of the room, whispering "goodnight" as they went.

**A/N Okay, I really really hope you all liked this chapter. It took me a while to write because I wanted to get it right. Please, pretty please with a cherry on top, review! I absolutely live for REVIEWS!!!! Thank you and I'll try to update asap.**


	9. Murder suspect?

**A/N Wow you review fast, I love it! It's what keeps me updating fast. As soon as I see the reviews you guys give me it's like a burst of inspiration and I can't wait to write the next chapter! Thank-you so so much, I know I say it every chapter but I definitely still mean it. So, here's the next instalment, hope you enjoy.**

**Also, sorry for the errors in spelling in the last chapter, i hope this one is better!**

**Summary: What would the show have been like if Jessi came into it at the same time as Kyle? If Kyle wasn't alone? If the Trager's gained two more children? KESSI**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kyle xy, although I wish I did so that I could keep it from being cancelled :'(  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

For once Lori and Josh woke up before Kyle and Jessi and what they saw in the bathroom was not a pleasant surprise.

'Mum seriously, the bathtub?' Josh exclaimed, disgusted but at the same time writing in his pad, now down in the kitchen.

Nicole shook her head and continued making dinner.

'Okay, whatever.' Lori said. 'But what the hell? You would never let me stay in a bathtub with someone!' She said, trying not to mention names although everyone knew she was talking of Declan.

'Lori, you know about a lot more things to do with someone in a bathtub than they do.' Nicole said, grabbing some toast that popped and giving it to her.

Lori sighed, having no comeback and having to admit that she had a point. 'Fine, but don't get angry when I say I told you so.'

'You know I've got this theory,' said Josh, reading through his notepad. 'What if on Kyle and Jessi's home planet one of their hours is like… one earth day and therefore they were only awake for about ten hours.'

Lori threw a piece of bread at him laughing. 'Yeah right freak.' She said.

'Yeah and the tub reminds them of their ship which is low beneath the earth's surface in the forest, which is why no one has found it.' He raised his eyes in suggestion, looking around at them, waiting for a response.

No one said anything for a moment.

'Josh, I think it's time to stop with the notebook.' Stephen said.

'Yeah brainless, you're being totally obsessive.' Lori stated before going back to her food.

Nicole walked upstairs and into the bathroom, gently opening the door, expecting to see the two in the same position as they had been during the night. She was surprised to see Kyle already awake and sitting on the toilet seat, watching Jessi as she slept, a serene sort of smile on his face.

'Kyle,' she called out to him softly getting his attention from the doorway. 'Could you wake Jessi up, I need to talk to you both.'

Kyle nodded and she closed the door.

Jessi captivated Kyle. The simplicity of sleep seemed to have an amazing affect on everything about her demeanour. For the first time, as far as he could remember, she looked totally peaceful and content. Sleep brought a blankness and escape that he had not found before and he loved the fact that she was still in such an undisturbed, non-violent place.

He had seen many sides to her. He had seen the way she always tried to keep up the strong and independent front up around the Tragers, and the soft, more vulnerable side she had shown him on many occasions when they were alone together. And this next part of her was just as fascinating to him for it showed her receiving everything he hoped and wanted for her. Peace, quiet, serenity.

He smiled as he thought of how well he already seemed to know her. But this thought also brought on a frown. How is it possible to know someone as well as he thought he knew her after technically only knowing each other for just over a week? Where had they come from and what was their relation before for them to have a bond so strong now?

The more he thought the more questions came to him, frustrated him. He ran a hand through his hair and looked back at her, searching her face for something to reassure him. He reached over and touched her cheek when she started to get restless and it was there that he found it. As his hand came into contact with her skin she stopped moving and an innocent smile crossed her face. That smile was all he needed; he would get through all the questions and the mystery, if for nothing else than to keep his promise to her.

He had been half lying to Nicole when she had asked him if he understood relationships and the places they could lead. The feelings that rushed through him still caused him great confusion and even more questions but when he thought about it what he said was true. He knew that even if he had accepted what Nicole had said it wouldn't have mattered. Each day the connection grew, the more they were around each other the easier it was for Kyle and Jessi to sense what the other was feeling. He also knew that even though Nicole had technically told them that it was okay for them to have a relationship he didn't want to rush anything. He knew that she wouldn't have to worry about any of the things she had mentioned.

He sat back and let a smile overcome his frown again, leaning back slightly. He heard the door open and simply nodded at Nicole's request, waiting until she closed the door again to move.

He kneeled on the floor and laid a hand on Jessi's shoulder, shaking her gently and calling her name.

She slowly began to wake up, opening her eyes that were shining with excitement as they always did in the mornings. She took great pleasure in the idea of another day waiting for them to discover and learn more things, to be even better than the last. She couldn't help but think that waking up to see Kyle's face was a good way to start a day, the thought making another smile come across her face.

Kyle stood and reached out a hand, which she grabbed to stand. Expecting him to let go once she was up she slacked her hold, only for him to tighten his grip. She smiled up at him, getting a smile from him in return, a smile she only now realised he had only ever directed at her.

'Nicole wants to talk to us.' Kyle stated, leading her from the bathroom and down the stairs and into the kitchen that was now empty except for Nicole and Stephen. Kyle and Jessi heard the faint noise of television coming from the other room and knew that was where Lori and Josh had resided.

When they sat at the table Nicole slid some paper and a box of crayons towards them and sat beside them, a serious expression on her face.

'Now I know you are sleeping now but it would be good to know why you didn't for so long and if there was an underlying cause.' Nicole said, watching them to make sure they understood.

'What, underlying cause?' Jessi asked looking up at Nicole, confused.

'Well, some people find it difficult to sleep when something that has happened to them is still bothering them.' Stephen said, wanting to contribute. 'Like a traumatic experience in their past, or maybe even something that they might be nervous about that is coming up.' Nicole continued.

They both nodded, this time it was Kyle that spoke. 'So, is that why we couldn't sleep?'

'Well, that's what we are here to find out.' Nicole stated, pointing to the paper. 'I was wondering if you could both do some drawings for me. They don't have to be anything it particular, just something that might pop into your head or something that you might remember.'

Jessi and Kyle looked at each other, unsure.

'Please, anything would help,' Nicole said, seeing the look. 'Just try.'

They both nodded and cautiously picked up some of the crayons.

Nicole watched as Kyle started dotting his page with different colour greens, while Jessi started with grey, using light strokes every now and then in her picture.

They sat for a good half an hour just sitting and drawing, Stephen and Nicole taking note of everything they did, just in case.

Nicole found it strange that they seemed to be drawing such different things. Kyle's drawings had been mostly of trees and the mound they had been found on just the other night, a few appeared to be a strange flash of light. Jessi's on the other hand, her pictures showed some type of concrete hallway, obviously part of a building. The walls were not painted, except for stripes of yellow following them. She also had a few of trees but the majority were of the hallway, although some were different. It was clearly the same building but Nicole couldn't tell if it was the same hallway from a different point of view or a different one, only appearing identical in style.

Because she was watching so carefully she noticed the faster they drew the pictures and more they drew the stranger or more different things appeared in them. Kyle had started to dot in random black lines in the middle or corners of his, while, also in black; Jessi's corridor had part of something obviously written on the wall. The wall blocked most of the symbol, or whatever it was, but it appeared a few times, always different parts of the symbol appearing.

'Okay guys,' Stephen spoke after three quarters of an hour, straight drawing. He laid a hand on Kyle's shoulder indicating for him to stop.

Jessi looked up at them, appearing unsure and worried. 'Is something wrong? Did we do it right?' She asked, slight hesitance in her voice, still holding a blunt piece of crayon in her hand.

'You did fine Jessi.' Nicole said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 'You guys can go enjoy yourselves okay?' She said, gently shooing them from the kitchen, telling them she would clean the mess.

She walked back over and leaned against the table on her hands, identical to Stephen posture.

'Well, this is… interesting.' Stephen said, not looking up from the random artworks scattered across the table.

When the black parts of the pictures appeared they were always the same sort of shape or style, whether it be in Kyle's or Jessi's picture, it just seemed as if they were remembering it in different ways.

Nicole nodded, scanning her eyes over the table, not quite knowing what to do with it all.

Stephen stood suddenly, looking at his watch. 'I have to get to work Nicole.' He said, rushing about, picking up a variety of different things.

'Oh honey, could you take Kyle and Jessi with you?' Nicole asked, a pleading look in her eyes. 'I really need to catch up on some of my cases.'

Stephen stopped for a second and sighed, giving in with a smile. 'Of course.' He said, giving her a peck on the lips before walking to the living room.

He stopped for a moment, simply taking in the scene in front of him. It was simple, just the four of them; Lori, Jessi and Kyle sitting on the couch while Josh sat just in front of them, all watching the television.

Stephen smiled at the way of thinking _this is my family _felt so easy and right within him. But he had to interrupt before he became late for work.

'Josh, Kyle and Jessi. You're coming with me. Josh are you ready?'

Josh nodded. 'Ready for a day of hell you mean?'

'Hey, it's your own fault that you have to go to summer school mister.' Stephen said sternly, in an extremely fatherly way.

Nicole came rushing into the room and handed Kyle a backpack. There's just some stuff in there for you and Jessi.' She explained. 'Some drawing materials, your favourite sour patch kids.' She smiled. Of course she had noticed the strange disappearance any time they bought them. 'Good luck.' She said, leaning forward and hugging them both, kissing Jessi lightly on the top of her head in a motherly gesture.

'Alright, let's go men!' Stephen said in a slightly theatrical way. He saw the strange look on Jessi's face and corrected himself. 'And women!' He said in the same tone, turning and walking out the door, hearing them following him as he went.

This would prove to be an interesting day.

Almost the moment they walked out the door Lori informed Nicole that she was going to work. She was about to offer to drive her but the phone rang and she rushed to pick it up.

'Hello?'

'Hi Nicole. It's detective Breen.' The voice said in a serious tone.

'Oh, of course detective. How have you been?'

'Just fine… I need to see you right away.' He said.

'Why is that?' She asked, not wanting to get sucked up in anything unless it was extremely important. 'Did you find something to do with Kyle and Jessi?' He asked, letting hope enter her voice, which was crushed by the next thing he said.

'I think that Kyle and Jessi may have been connected to a murder….' He paused and Nicole heard the faint sounds of photographs being snapped in the background. 'I really need to see you to tell you the details.'

********************************

In the way into his work Stephen ended up having a very interesting conversation when Jessi decided to ask about the concept of time. He tried to explain why time was created and how it helped to keep order but every time he did either Jessi or Kyle, who was also interested in the subject, would interject with another.

'I heard someone saying that something was a waste of time… how do you waste time?' Jessi asked, tilting her head as she had a habit of doing whenever she was curious.

'Well…' Stephen paused, sighing, not knowing an answer to that one.

*******************************

The detective arrived at the Trager home an hour later.

'The victim was shot. Some hikers found him near Victor Falls.' He explained to Nicole, sliding some pictures of the skeleton over to her.

'Detective, I know, Kyle and Jessi were first seen there but that was a couple of weeks ago. This person was killed, way before.' Nicole said looking at the pictures, confused at how Kyle or Jessi could be connected to the murder of a fully decomposed body.

'Not necessarily. The bones are bleached clean. We know that quick lime was poured on the body.' He explained.

'Quick Lime?' Nicole asked.

'It's used to decompose a corpse quickly, makes it hard to identify... Probably the same reason why the teeth were smashed in.'

Nicole paused to think about that for a second, disbelieving. 'Neither of them are capable of this detective. There's just no way.' She said, feeling the inexplicable need to defend her children. She smiled internally at that thought, it being the first time she had ever thought of them as "her children."

'I'm not saying that they are, or that they did this.' He said in defence of himself.

'Then they aren't suspects?' Nicole asked, a slightly dangerous look in her eye, as if daring him to make the assumption.

'Well, we can't completely discount the possibility, but I will tell you that some flesh remained beneath the victim's fingers. That's indicating a struggle. Now, according to our records, neither Kyle nor Jessi had a scratch on then when they were found.' The detective said, hoping to placate her. When she calmed a bit he continued. 'But Nicole, you did say that trauma may have caused their amnesia.'

She looked back up at him, frowning, something about the whole situation not seeming right. 'Well, yes. It's possible they… witnessed the attack, or stumbled upon the skeleton, or even tried to stop it… unsuccessfully.' She said, trying to reason with him.

'Is either of them starting to remember anything?' Breen asked.

Nicole shook her head. 'I'm working with them.' She saw the look he had and understood where he was going to go. 'Detective, I don't think it's a good idea to show them these photos. If this is indeed the trauma that caused the amnesia this could very well set them back in any progress they may have made.'

Breen looked down, defeated, knowing he couldn't argue with her. 'Maybe if you could find something less disturbing to show them.'

For just a moment Nicole thought about how strange it was that she was already so protective of Kyle and Jessi, especially when she had been working with other patients for a lot longer and never having such motherly feelings and tendencies towards them… although, she had always seemed to get more emotionally invested in her work than other people did.

It was then she noticed Breen pulling something else out and handing it over to her. It was some sort of card with a strange, unfamiliar symbol on it.

This symbol was on some sort of security key card we found near the remains in the woods. Now, either victim or the killer may have dropped it. We've run it through our database but haven't been able to trace it. And, if Kyle or Jessi were to identify it, they might be able to give us a lead.' He finished, looking at Nicole expectantly.

Nicole looked up and nodded softly, resigned.

**A/N Please tell me what you think. I didn't want to change the whole conversation with Nicole and the Detective too much because I think it was perfect like this and I didn't really know how to change it at this point. There is a point to Jessi drawing different things to Kyle and that will definitely come into play later in the story. I really hope you liked this chapter and please, make sure you keep reviewing!! Especially if you want the chapters coming this fast, it's getting slightly more difficult to write them because I'm getting more into the story… or at least it will after this one. **

**Thanks! **

**As Always, CrackedMetal.**


	10. Familiarities

**A/N Hey guys, I forgot to say it in the last chapter but I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and helped me break through the 100-review barrier! It is so awesome that so many people like this story, I had no idea it would be so successful when I started it. So, thank you so much and I promise I'll try and not let you down with the rest that is to come!**

**Btw, just so you know, at the moment I'm also working on another Kessi fanfic as well but I've decided not to post it up until I've got a fair way into it because I want to concentrate more on this one and don't want to disappoint people if I can't update that one very quickly because I'm working on this one.**

**Just thought you might like to know and I'll tell you when I put it up on the site. If you want to know what it's about tell me in a review and I'll post it up with the next chapter, if you want it to be surprise I won't say a word. :P**

**Summary: What would the show have been like if Jessi came into it at the same time** **as Kyle? If Kyle wasn't alone? If the Tragers gained two more children? KESSI**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kyle xy, although I wish I did so that I could keep it from being cancelled :'(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10**

Kyle and Jessi sat in the waiting room of Stephens work, drawing more pictures. Kyle stopped for a moment, an unsettled look on his face.

'Why would Stephen lie?' He asked Jessi quietly almost as if he was talking to himself, referring to an incident in the elevator on the way up.

Jessi paused in her dotting as well looking up at him. 'I don't know,' she said, shrugging and not looking as bothered by it. 'Does it matter?' she asked. 'It didn't hurt anyone.'

Kyle frowned more deeply at this. He knew Jessi had a point but there was still something bothering him about it

'Kyle,' Jessi said, looking unsure. He looked at her reaching for her hand to put her at ease and urged her to continue. 'I was thinking. They said the server's down…' Kyle nodded not quite sure where she was going. 'Well we fixed Stephen's hard drive, maybe we could help with the server as well?' She said watching for his reaction.

Whenever they had a disagreement about something it put her on edge, even if it was a simple thing like whether or not lying was appropriate and now he was taking a while to answer, a look of concentration plastered on his face. Even after his promises she still felt a pang of fear at the thought of saying or doing something wrong and him deciding to leave her. She realized as his grip tightened around her hand that he must have felt her fear. She smiled gently and waited for his answer, trying to forget her doubts.

When she had finished Kyle was debating with himself if it was a god idea. Of course he wanted to help Stephen and he was excited at the idea of being able to have a "job" but his insecurity about rules and what they were told to do weighed him down in his decision. Stephen had told them to say there and Kyle was sure they had someone to fix the server for them.

In the middle of his thoughts a trill of fear and something akin to vulnerability ran through him, making his eyes dart to Jessi seeing those same emotions in her eyes. He understood what she was thinking and tightened his hold on her, not willing to take the chance that she might run away somewhere again.

He smiled at her and made his choice. 'Jessi, I wouldn't leave you or think any less of you for suggesting something like that. You are just trying to help.'

He stood and pulled her up with him. They walked around the floor for five minutes before finding the server room, static on the screen, something they both understood.

They both sat down on the floor Kyle starting to pull the machine apart and handing the parts to Jessi who looked carefully at them all, immediately switching things around and pulling wires out. Soon parts surrounded them and both were working furiously to reconnect everything into its correct position.

Stephen went back out to the waiting room and looked around frantically before going over to the receptionist. 'Where are Kyle and Jessi?' he asked, slightly angry. 'I told you to watch them.'

She opened her mouth to respond but he was already around the corner and searching for them. He walked past the server room and backed up, eyes widening in horror and pulling open the door.

'What are you guys doing?' He almost shouted.

Kyle and Jessi paused momentarily in their work to look up at him. Stephen turned to leave and get someone to try and fix the mass amount of damage they had caused but was called back.

'Stephen wait.' Jessi said. 'Please.' She added, seeing him still hesitant.

She furiously started working on the pieces around her, even faster than before. Stephen watched as Kyle followed her lead. The next few minutes were some of the most fascinating Stephen had ever experienced.

He watched as the part slowly disappeared off the floor and into the server where they should be much faster than should have been impossible for a highly trained technician, let alone two teenagers with no memory.

He watched as they murmured to each other, conversing over who had what and asking for different things, the other always knowing and easily complying with the task at hand. They worked meticulously and Stephen was sure that it was even more amazing because it was two people who seemed to be able to communicate what they needed without so much as a word. He was sure it wouldn't have been so remarkable if it were only one person.

The fluidity and ease that they fixed it with left him speechless as they finished and stood, the screen coming back on with the letters L.W.K. now showing on the screen.

As they worked both Jessi and Kyle felt a new sensation. Their bodies were filled with a strange hum, as if it was their body's way of telling them this is where they were meant to be.

Kyle couldn't help but glance up every now and then to seeing Jessi working away, a determined and look of utter concentration on her face. Everything she did she seemed to want to do just right, without fault and she seemed to succeed. He supposed in some way he was the same. He did want to prove himself useful and help people and when he found something that could achieve this he knew he would do it without question.

Stephen, not able to really find the right words just smiled. He guessed after his hard drive he shouldn't really be so surprised. 'Good job.' He said, directing it at them both.

Jessi beamed at the compliment, looking over her shoulder at Kyle who was also smiling. His smile widened when he saw how happy she was.

Jessi seemed to bounce on her feet for a second and even Stephen couldn't help but let a large smile take over his face at her innocent joy.

When they all arrived home Nicole ushered them over to the couch once again. Kyle and Jessi were learning that whenever she did this it usually meant she had something serious to talk about.

She handed them a card with a strange symbol on it.

'Do either of you recognize this? Does it give you any feelings of familiarity?' She asked, watching their reactions carefully.

Kyle looked at the symbol confused. 'No,' he answered, sure that he had never seen it. It seemed a strange thing and he started wondering why she was showing it to them. He handed the card to Jessi who looked down at it, taking a longer time to look at it than he did.

After she had stared at it for a minute, a frown on her face, Nicole spoke up.

'Jessi?'

Jessi looked up at her.

'Have you seen this before?' She asked once again. Jessi looked back down.

A strange feeling of foreboding came over Jessi as she looked at it and she suddenly found it slightly harder to breathe. She felt as if she should know what it is and what it means but the answer just wasn't there.

She knew that she knew it but she also knew she didn't want to remember. She had a feeling that whatever it was did not hold good memories or events.

She told Nicole this then looked up at a confused Kyle, wondering the same thing as he. Why did she know something about this symbol when he didn't?

Nicole took the card back, looking at them both. 'Kyle, are you sure you don't know it?'

Kyle broke the gaze with Jessi and turned to look at Nicole. He shook his head, just as confused as the rest of them.

It was then that Josh decided to walk past the room. 'Man, you guys are so lucky you don't remember school,' he said when he spotted Kyle and Jessi with Nicole and Stephen.

'Any homework?' Nicole asked.

Josh sighed and nodded looking rather depressed. Stephen rolled his eyes. 'Room, now.' He said, indicating with his head the direction of Josh's room.

The teen hung his head and trudged upstairs still carrying his backpack.

Stephen looked stunned for a second. 'Huh. I didn't think it would be that easy.' With that he got up and also left the room, walking to the kitchen to start dinner, thinking back over the extremely strange day he had been having so far.

Just then the there was a knock on the door, Nicole jumping up to get it.

'You know… this neighborhood isn't zoned for halfway houses. Oh, good evening by the way.' A voice said while Carol Bloom and Amanda came through the door.

'Excuse me?' Nicole said, not liking the way this conversation was starting.

'Amanda has just informed me that two of your… cases were watching her and hiding in our bushes just a week ago.' She said, pulling Amanda closer to her in a protective gesture.

'It wasn't like that mum-' Amanda said quickly, trying to stand up for Kyle and Jessi.

'Who knows what could have happened if she didn't leave when she did.' Carol finished, ignoring what Amanda had said.

I'm so sorry, Carol. Lori was responsible for watching Kyle and Jessi but she left them alone, but I assure you she was punished.' Nicole said, trying to calm the eccentric woman down.

'Look, Nicole. I would hate to make this into a police matter but-'

'I think that is entirely unnecessary.' Stephen spoke up, coming into the room. 'After all Amanda said herself that they weren't trying to harm anyone. I think it might be better if you leave now.'

By this time Kyle and Jessi had walked over to see what was happening. Amanda saw them and smiled lightly at them, waving.

Kyle waved back, still confused and Jessi smiled, not really knowing who she was but thinking she seemed nice enough, if not a bit strange looking.

The adults stopped talking as Amanda moved from her mothers side and over to where Kyle and Jessi were standing.

'Hi Kyle,' she said, than looked to Jessi, reaching out her hand. 'Hi, I'm Amanda.'

Jessi looked at her hand for a minute, not quite knowing what to do. Amanda saw the look on her face and smiled, reaching for Jessi hand and shaking it, trying to show her what to do.

Jessi smiled as she watched their hands. 'What's your name?' Amanda asked her.

Jessi looked back up at her. 'Jessi.' She stated.

Amanda nodded, the smile never leaving her face. 'Well, it was nice meeting you.' She smiled once more at Kyle before walking back and grabbing her mother by the arm.

'Lets go mum.' She said dragging her out the door, Carol still in shock at what her daughter had just done.

Once they left Nicole and Stephen walked back into the kitchen, cooking dinner together while Kyle and Jessi walked upstairs to find something to do.

'Stephen, I have to tell you something.' Nicole said once they were alone. Stephen nodded for her to continue. 'I saw Detective Breen this morning and-' She stopped when Lori entered the room.

'What?' Lori said, noticing that they were looking at her and had stopped talking. 'Fine, don't tell me.' She said, sighing moodily and walking back out of the room.

'Lori, wait. Your father can't take Kyle and Jessi into work again tomorrow and we need you to watch them for us.' Nicole said in a pleading sort of voice.

Lori turned back an exasperated look on her face.

'Hello, have you forgotten? I have work tomorrow!' She said, trying to get out of it, knowing they still didn't know about her getting fired.

'Just take them and let them sit at a desk and draw. They won't be a problem.'

She rolled her eyes, obviously not able to get out of it. 'Fine.' She saw the look that Nicole and Stephen were shooting at her and made a weird growl noise. 'Yeah yeah, I know, they're part of the family and all that.' She said, walking from the room more annoyed than when she had entered.

******************************

Kyle and Jessi walked into Josh's room, finding him working on something at his desk

'What are you doing?' Kyle asked.

'Homework from summer school.' Josh said, not looking up but staring at a question a blank look on his face and tapping his pen against the paper. 'It sucks,' he muttered.

They both looked over his shoulder and saw what he was doing, algebra. Indentical smiles came over their faces at how easy it seemed to be.

'X equals forty nine,' they said together. Kyle and Jessi looked at each other, smiling.

Jessi loved that fact that she seemed to share something with Kyle that no one else did. She could understand him better than anyone else because they were the same. She could only hope that he felt the same.

Josh looked up from the sheet for the first time, a sly look on his face. 'Oh yeah, you guys… and girls' he added remembering Jessi's reaction last time someone said that, 'like math don't you.'

******************************

'They are linked to a murder?' Stephen said, just a little bit too loudly.

'Maybe,' Nicole said, trying to calm him. 'We don't know anything for sure but Jessi definitely had a reaction to that card I showed them.'

'What else did the Detective say?' He asked, quieter this time.

'Weel, he's not even sure about anything yet. They night not be connected.' She said.,

*******************************

Kyle looked up, as did Jessi. They felt something. Like a wave of energy, like a satellite produces, although they didn't know it. They looked around, grabbing each others hands to try and increase the ability to feel it, trying to find the source of the waves but finding nothing they went back to what Josh was saying.

*******************************

Just outside the Trager home a man in a van was listening to the conversation going on between Nicole and Stephen, not realizing how close he might be to being discovered. He flexed his hand, trying to eliminate the stiffness in it that was caused by the scratches on his right hand.

*******************************

Jessi sat in Josh's chair, finishing his homework for him

'I don't know if you should do that Jessi.' Kyle said, sitting beside her.

'Why not? I just want to help.' Jessi said while still writing, almost finished.

'Yes but I think Josh was meant to do it by himself.' Kyle said, a unsure look fixed on his face.

Josh walked in a little while later only to see all the sour patch kids gone and Jessi and Kyle staring at each other as if they were having a silent battle. They both looked up as he entered.

He picked up the sheet and nodded. 'Nice. Now, lets keep this a little secret between u, okay?' He said, walking back out.

'Secret?' Kyle stated, looking over at Jessi, even more worried than before. She now had the same expression.

'I thought is was a good thing to help?' Jessi stated, confused suddenly. Why did they need to hind that they were helping if it was a good thing?

*****************************************

The next morning Stephen slammed down the newspaper in front of Nicole, showing her the headline: "Hikers Find Unidentifyed Remains".

'It made the newspaper.' Stephen said, clearly worried. 'Did you know it was found right next to where we found Kyle and Jessi that night and aparently that means it was where they woke up.

Nicole looked down at the picure of the skeleton and frowned, a million thoughts running through her head.

**A/N I know this was sort of a strange place to end it but I just wanted to put it here. Make sure to review and tell me what you think! Also, I want to know what you would like Amanda to be like in this fic, because there are so many ways I can think to make the issue of Amanda and Jessi and their attitudes towards each other, so please tell me what you would like to see. Should she be the jealous Amanda, nice and friendly, competitive, meek… bitchy?? :P please please review with anything you have to say! Thanks.**

**CrackedMetal.**


	11. Heartbeat

**A/N Okay, I have been asked about a few things so I'm going to clear them up now. Yes, Kyle and Jessi's connection will stay and will not weaken unless it is an idea I come up with later, even if it does it won't stay that way. I also have a reason as to why Jessi is still so insecure and dependant on Kyle, which will come into play later in the story. Also, don't worry, with the other story I mentioned I won't let it slow this story down, the only thing that will do that is school which is starting up again in four days so that might make it harder to update, but I'll still try to keep it up.**

**Don't worry; all will make sense in time! So, here is the next chapter and I hope everyone likes it!**

**Summary: What would the show have been like if Jessi came into it at the same time as Kyle? If Kyle wasn't alone? If the Tragers gained two more children? KESSI**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kyle xy, although I wish I did so that I could keep it from being cancelled :'(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11**

Everyone left that morning to work, or in Josh's case summer school, not noticing Kyle and Jessi in the tub, still sleeping. All had assumed that Lori had taken them with her to "work", trusting her, as they had not seen the duo all morning.

Kyle awoke first once again, noticing that the house seemed strangely quiet. He looked at the radio across from the tub that read the time, seeing it was already late in the morning.

Figuring everyone was gone off to do their jobs and things to "waste their time" on, although he still wondered how one "wastes time", he did not move from his place.

He looked down at the sleeping brunette whose head was resting on his chest. He brought a soft hand up to caress her hair, letting it fall through his fingers and marveling at the softness.

He found himself noticing little things about her the past few days, ever since the new feelings started. Of course he still felt the fierce protectiveness running rampant through him but now he controlled it, he could tell the difference between real danger and something that might have just been unexpected. But now he took note of things about her. He noticed the keen interest in her eyes when someone talked of something she had not yet learnt and the slightly draw of her eyebrows when she was upset. He detected the difference in her smiles, realizing that she very rarely smiled at anyone the way she did at him.

When she smiled a true smile in was infectious and he always smiled back and he knew, if he ever had a reason to be in the first place, he would never be able to stay upset with her.

He liked the fact that when he looked at the world he knew that she was seeing the same as he was, even when no one else did. He loved realizing that they were the same and yet different in so many ways. He knew she was much more driven than himself, she could pinpoint one thing and let it hold her attention for as long as need be, whereas he trying to take in and analyze everything he possibly could, more interested in a collective understanding.

He watched as her breathing hitched slightly in her sleep as he wrapped his arms back around her and slid his fingers in between hers, entwining their fingers. Her hand clenched slightly in her sleep to hold onto his hand tightly.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. At first he didn't even know what exactly he was concentrating on but soon a sound reached his ears. He kept his eyes closed and soon it was as if he could hear nothing else, feel nothing but Jessi's body covering his and her hand twined in his. The sound was soft, distant and beautiful in a strange way, like a light fluttering only having a steady beat.

He concentrated even more, wanting to hear in better and not loose the delicate balance of feeling and hearing. He felt his head throb faintly but ignored it, pressing onwards.

Soon he felt it. He felt the steady rise and fall of Jessi's chest and the thumping beneath his hands, in time with the sound he was hearing.

With that realization he pulled himself out of the meditative state he had entered, noticing a rather large headache he now had that sent spikes of pain from his head to the rest of his body.

For a moment he was focusing on the pain but was quickly pulled back to the reality of what had just happened. He had just heard, and felt, Jessi's heartbeat.

'What's wrong?'

He jumped suddenly, only now seeing that Jessi's eyes were now open and staring at him with concern shining in her eyes.

'Nothing,' he said quickly, hoping it wasn't too quick. She just looked at him, waiting for hi to speak. 'Jessi I… I think I just listened to your heartbeat.'

At that her eyes widened and her body straightened, leaving the comfort of his chest. She turned her entire body and now sat facing him in the tub, smiling excitedly.

'Show me.' She said, her eyes glinting with anticipation.

'I don't know if I can.' Kyle said honestly. 'It was an accident. All I did was concentrated.'

Jessi started to frown slightly, obviously trying to figure out how he had done it so she could to. 'What did you concentrate on?' She asked, tilting her head to the side, another thing Kyle noticed she did when she was curious.

He couldn't help but smile and reach out to brush a strand of hair out of her face that had fallen from behind her ear. 'You.' Was all he said, pulling away his hand.

Jessi felt her face heat up slightly and raised a hand to her own face, feeling it hotter than before. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. 'Am I blushing?' She asked Kyle, not seeming embarrassed at all.

Kyle smiled. 'Yes.'

Jessi got another thoughtful look on her face. 'I don't know why.' She stated, looking down as if trying to figure it out. 'I don't feel warm and I don't think I'm sick.'

She looked back at him for some sort of an explanation but only received a shrug in return, clearly indicating he didn't understand either.

They were silent for a moment simply looking at each other, not feeling any urgency or worry about anyone else, it was just them.

'Just closed your eyes and concentrate.' Kyle said suddenly, going back to the beginning of their conversation.

Jessi did as he said, feeling peace wash over her as she felt their knees bump lightly as he slid just a bit closer to her in the tub. 'Try to forget everything else and just think about me.'

Jessi's mind flashed with images of the two of them. Kyle hugged her, protecting her, kissing her, a shiver running down her spine at the last image. She let her mind blank out everything and became calm, breathing evenly and relaxing her entire body surprised it was so easy.

She vaguely felt Kyle grab her hand and raise it to lie on his chest, just above his heart. She felt the texture of the material beneath her fingers tan concentrated more on movement below her hand, slowly starting to feel the thump of his heart.

'Do you feel it?' He asked, his voice now sounding far away to her, like a whisper. She nodded slowly, gently. 'Okay now try and hear it. Feel the beat and find the noise with the same speed.' He said, watching her eyes dart beneath her lids.

Jessi heard a beat, first seeming far off in the distance, barely close enough for her to hear it, but the more she concentrated the easier it became, until it was pounding in her ears.

Suddenly a flash of light went through her mind and her hand wrenched off Kyle's chest, raising to her head to grab it in pain, but lowering almost immediately. At the pain she had pulled herself out of the trance and immediately the sting and throb was gone.

She looked up at Kyle who was now searching her face to try and make sure she was okay, he reached for her as if to smooth out any traces of pain left on her face. 'I'm sorry,' he said, 'I should have warned you, that happened to me as well.' He frantically pulled her into a slightly awkward hug, repositioning himself so it was more comfortable for both.

As was becoming customary Jessi laid her head contentedly against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his back in return.

'Kyle, I'm okay,' she said into his shoulder to reassure him, feeling his concern for her and feeling the protectiveness come out again.

***

They both walked down the stairs, after getting changed and brushing their teeth, using the toothbrushes Nicole had taught them to use about a week ago when she thought of it.

Jessi walked into the living room, closely followed by Kyle. When both saw the state of the television they looked at each other, wondering what they should do. They both saw the satellite guide, flicking through it quickly and both knowing what to do.

After fixing it they sat on the roof, enjoying the different view of the world they saw from being so high up. Jessi lay down and rested her head on Kyle's outstretched legs, closing her eyes and sighing at the feeling of his fingers twisting through her hair.

'Amanda's home.' Kyle observed as he saw her in the car that drove past and pulled into the next driveway.

Jessi sat up and looked at his face seriously. He looked back, having no idea what she was going to say.

'Do you like her?' Jessi said.

'Of course, she's my friend.' Kyle said, rethinking the word "friend", after all they had only met twice.

'No Kyle I mean do you…' She paused, trying to get her message across. 'Like her?'

Kyle finally understood a confused look appearing again. Jessi took this as he didn't know if he did or didn't. She saw the look on his face and assumed that he was confused about his feelings.

She started moving away from him when she felt him gently wrap his hand around her arm and pull her back, making her look into his eyes.

'Jessi, why would you think that?' He asked, still confused.

'I don't know,' she said, looking down, not wanting him to see the uncertainty in her eyes, the fear.

'Jessi, she a friend.' Kyle thought for a moment about what to say to make her believe him. 'Even after knowing her for only a day there is no way we could be together like that, we are too different,' he stated in earnest. 'Jessi, you're the only one that could ever really understand me… How can you still think things like that after everything.'

Jessi now smiled brightly at him in one of her "Kyle-smiles". She didn't answer his question but reached up and quickly, gently pecked him on the lips, lingering for only a second before pulling away and standing, this time she reached out a hand for him which he gratefully accepted.

She dragged him to the edge of the roof, not letting go of his hand and they jumped down, hearing a screech coming from somewhere nearby as they fell.

Amanda came running over, looking horrified by something, then at seeing them alive relief rushed across her face.

'What were you two thinking?' She said, giving them both a once over, looking incredulous after seeing they were both perfectly fine.

'We wanted to get down.' Jessi said, of course taking her question literally and giving the simple answer.

'But you could have gotten hurt, you should have used a ladder.' Amanda said, still concerned.

'Don't worry Amanda, next time we will.' Kyle saw Jessi shoot him a look after that comment but she saw the look in his eye that said he was only placating her and smiled slightly, trying to restrain it so that Amanda wouldn't see.

'It's okay Kyle,' Amanda said, feeling slightly guilty about going off at them. 'I'm just glad you're both okay,' she said a smile finally overcoming her features.

The silence around them became awkward as they ran out of things to say.

'Well, I have to go,' Amanda said, raising a hand in farewell, before turning and running back to her house.

Jessi turned to Kyle, a mischievous look in her eye and in her smile.

'I thought lying was bad?' She said almost laughing.

Kyle smiled back at her and echoed her earlier words.

'It didn't hurt anyone.'

They both laughed together, the sound still seeming foreign from lack of use. This was one time they finally were able to act carefree as they walked back into the house happy to have some time together to talk like they used to during the night, only to see Lori inside already watching tv.

**A/N Okay, this chapter I decided to write like this because even though it didn't really get the story line anywhere except the slight advancement in their abilities I figure I hadn't had any really good Kessi** **scenes for a little while and thought you might like it. Please tell me what you think. By the way, yes I remember the kiss they had and that but I am keeping the progression of their relationship very slow at this point because I don't want to loose the whole idea of them being innocent yet but don't worry, the progression will come. **

**Please review, I get worried if people stop reviewing because it makes me think the story is getting worse or I wrote something people didn't want and you wanted something different to happen. If that is the case please tell me in a review, I am open to suggestions!**

**Also, I obviously love any review you give me and if you don't want to do this it's fine, but I would love it if instead of just saying it was a good chapter tell me what you liked about so I can make sure I keep up what's popular. Again, you don't have to I would just appreciate it but if having to do that will stop you from reviewing than just ignore what I just said!**

**Thanks for everything.**

**As always,**

**CrackedMetal. (Pweddy pwease review!!)**


	12. Heartless Heartbreak

**A/N Okay around now a lot of things in the show started coming up. New characters having scenes with cryptic conversations and things like that. I'm not going to bother repeating all that and assume that you all know what happens in the show well enough to know what happened in it, of course I'll make it clear as to what's going on in my fanfic, but just incase something confuses you I thought I'd say that. Anyway, here's the next chapter, please enjoy and review.**

**Summary: What would the show have been like if Jessi came into it at the same time as Kyle? If Kyle wasn't alone? If the Tragers gained two more children? KESSI**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kyle xy, although I wish I did so that I could keep it from being cancelled :'(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 12**

'So, where have you two been?' Lori asked without looking away from the television.

'On the roof and talking to Amanda,' Kyle replied truthfully.

Lori looked up, surprised by the simple response. 'Oh,' she said. 'So, how much trouble am I in for leaving you two here by yourselves?' She said a look of doom shrouding her face.

'Oh, they don't know.' Jessi said smiling brightly.

Lori let out a sigh of relief, relaxing again. She looked up at them and saw their clothes were dirty from the roof. She sighed again. 'Okay, you both really need to have a shower.' She said, not unkindly.

***

'We need a cover story.' Lori said to Kyle who now occupied the couch after his shower, looking up at her who was pacing in front of the TV.

'Cover story?' he asked.

'You know, something to tell mum and dad about what we did today so they don't figure out I lost my job.' She explained, never stopping her pacing.

'You want me to lie?' Kyle asked, a frown overcoming his face as it did every time he thought of lying. Of course he just had to Amanda but that wasn't like this. He wasn't hiding anything and they might not do it again but she didn't know everything and both Kyle and Jessi knew that there was no danger to them jumping off the roof.

'You could put it that way.' Lori said, trying to reason with him. She threw a hand out in a random gesture and turned to him, exasperated. 'Come on, Kyle. You're a guy. Lying should come naturally to you.'

'It should?' Kyle said, eyebrows shooting up in surprise at this apparent revelation.

'Lying is like a part of your make up.' Lori explained, starting to get slightly carried away in her argument.

'It doesn't feel like it…' Kyle said looking down at himself, as if expecting to see it there.

'Believe me, men lie. It's fact. And what's even worse?' She continued, almost entering full rant mode.

'Something worse?' Kyle asked, failing to realize she wasn't really listening to him anymore.

'Men want women to lie to them, too.' Lori said, throwing her hands out again in annoyance.

'We do?' Kyle said, his face now furrowing in confusion, trying to think f he had ever felt like that.

'Yes!' Lori exclaimed, quickly continuing. 'Because if we dare tell you the truth, if we tried to truly express our feelings, men freak them out. You'd rather we just keep on lying to you so you don't have to... I don't know… like commit?'

' I don't understand.' Kyle said, shaking his head and smiled lightly at the crazy way Lori seemed to have to communicate her feelings.

'Well, that makes two of us.' She said, turning and walking out of the room.

'Don't worry, that wasn't about you,' Jessi said, obviously back from her shower and seeming to know more about what Lori had just said than Kyle. 'She goes off on those rants when she is talking about Declan.' She said simply shrugging her shoulders as if it were a usual occurrence.

Kyle couldn't help but wonder what went on those nights that Jessi had to stay in Lori's room.

********************************

That night everyone was at the dinner table, Kyle and Jessi seated one side as was no customary.

'So Kyle, Jessi, how did it go at the coffee shop today?' Stephen asked, looking over at them while chewing on some beans.

Kyle looked down at his plate, biting his lips slightly not knowing what to say. After all, Lori never did come up with a cover story.

'It was fine, we just drew some more pictures.' Jessi spoke up, getting a slightly disbelieving and disapproving look from Kyle, seeing it only out of the corner of her eye.

'Yeah, she drew a really nice one of Kyle.' Lori chimed in figuring if her parents asked they could just use one of the ones Jessi had drawn at the Juvie center.

Kyle's eyes darted back and forth from Lori to Jessi, wondering if he should say anything.

'Oh, that's good.' Nicole said.

There was a slight lull in conversation before Stephen spoke again. 'And Josh, how did that test go?'

'I passed. Yea, all that hard work really paid off.' Josh said with a sly smile that his parents missed.

'Are you sure you didn't cheat?' Lori said, snorting in disbelief.

'Lori-' Nicole began, but she couldn't finish as she was interrupted by the now very uncomfortable Kyle, who seemingly burst with the secrets he was meant to be keeping.

'Jessi took the test for Josh and I helped…' he said, his eyes wide and scared having no idea if what he was doing was the right thing.

'What! He's lying!' Josh said, seeing both his parents stare at him with a look that clearly said they didn't believe him.

Kyle turned to Jessi who was staring at her plate, trying not to draw attention to herself, but she grabbed his hand under the table to show her support. For once he needed her strength, not the other way around.

With her by his side Kyle continued. 'It's the truth. And we weren't at the coffee bar; we were here all by ourselves.' He finished feeling only slightly better at having told the truth. He gripped Jessi's hand tighter in his, unsure of what he had just done. She looked at him sideways and gave a small smile only for him, squeezing his hand in return.

'Shut up, Kyle!' Lori close to screamed, looking at him with betrayal written on her face. Kyle looked down at his plate, hating that he had made them upset.

'Why didn't you take them?' Nicole asked, upset.

'I got fired, ok? Thanks a lot.' She slammed her fork down and lowered her eyes, not wanting to see her parent's disappointed looks.

'Yeah Kyle. I thought you were my friend.' Josh muttered with distain.

'I never wanted you to begin with.' Lori said, not looking at anyone.

Kyle looked hurt and as soon as Lori finished talked a single tear fell from his eye. Then he stood and ran from the room, no one noticing that Jessi was looking down, hair obscuring her face and hadn't moved since they began talking.

Nicole was about to interject; disgusted with her own children but she didn't have the time before someone else did for her.

As Jessi heard the words coming out of their mouths she felt the most unbelievable anger, even hatred towards them and their lack of brains. She saw red, her hands clenching into fists and her teeth grinding together in an effort to stop her from doing anything drastic.

She slowly stood in her place, still looking down. She raised her head just slightly and stared Lori straight in the eyes, seeing the fear come over her almost immediately.

None of the family had ever seen her like this. There was fire in her eyes, which had darkened quite a few shades giving her an extremely intense appearance. They saw her look at Lori and had no idea what to expect.

When she spoke it was closer to a growl than anything they had ever heard come out of the human being before.

'How DARE you!?' Jessi said, emphasizing the middle word, stepping around the table and advancing on Lori, who now stood and backed away, frightened.

As Jessi walked the lights in the dining room, living room and kitchen began to flicker.

'You were the ones who asked him to lie for you.' She said, now her gaze was flickering between Josh and Lor who was standing, more like cowering, behind his chair. 'It is your own fault it ended like this. Any idiot could have figured out he was uncomfortable with lying but NO.' She slammed a hand down on the table making everyone jump in shock as the light above the table exploded in a thousand tiny piece. But this didn't seem to phase Jessi as she walked even closer. Then her voice reverted back to the chillingly quiet one she had started with. 'No you used him for your own selfish needs and games because you couldn't face your own failures.' She glared hard at them for a minute. She did not intend to cause them bodily harm for she knew Kyle would not want it, even after what they had done to him.

She also knew at the same time he didn't care that she was doing this and wouldn't be angry, otherwise he would have already stopped her, for she was sure that from his place on the roof he knew what was going on.

'Jessi-' Nicole began, about to tell her to calm down, slightly worried about what she might do. She was stopped at the look Jessi sent her way that said if she tried to stop her this would just get a whole lot worse.

'Jessi calm down.' Stephen spoke up this time.

'I'm not going to hurt them.' Jessi said, directing it at both Stephen and Nicole, 'physically.' She added with a slightly feral grin that was gone almost as soon as it appeared. She then continued, looking back at Lori and Josh. 'Do you two have any idea how hard it is to wake up everyday and know nothing about who you are or where you come from? You are the first brother and sister we have ever known, he loves you more than you know, more than you could possibly understand.' She saw tears start falling down both their cheeks, Lori moreso than Josh, but she felt no sympathy; they disserved what they were getting. 'You're just stupid children. You whine about your parents not treating you like grown ups and yet can't even face losing a job or failing a test.' She took one more look at them and slowly felt the anger dissipate now only feeling a deep-rooted betrayal and disappointment. She let she almost animalistic stance slacken and she stood up straight, tense.

'Pathetic.' She said, practically spitting out the words as she looked at them and finding it the only word adequate to describe them in that moment.

She began walking from the room, realizing the whole family was still silent. She felt Kyle's pain and knew he was crying. She turned. 'You have no idea how much you've hurt him.' She said, before turning back and rushing from the room and out the door, the same way Kyle went.

The family sat in silence, having no idea what to say. Lori turned to Nicole. 'Mum I-'

Nicole silenced her with a look of great disappointment. 'I don't want to hear it Lori. Go to bed.'

'But-'

'Now!' She yelled, hardly ever raising her voice to her own children. 'We'll talk about it in the morning.'

'You to Josh,' Stephen said, slightly more calmly.

Josh did not argue, he nodded looking down and trudged up the stairs, stopping half way and looking back down. 'Please just, tell Kyle I'm sorry if you see him tonight?'

They both nodded at him, knowing how bad he was feeling right now and taking a small amount of pity on him.

'Should we-' Nicole asked.

Stephen instantly knew what she was talking about. 'I don't think so. Let her talk to him first.'

Nicole nodded and looked down, struggling not to cry at the seeming inpending breakdown of their new family. Stephen gathered her into a gentle and protective hug, kissing her on the forehead in reassurance.

Meanwhile outside Jessi had climbed the roof in the traditional Kyle and Jessi way and sat down next to him. At seeing the tears still rolling over his cheeks and feeling his pain inside her she finally felt it was time for her to be the strong one, it was time for him to let go and show weakness.

She gathered him into her arms, hugging him. He cried lightly into her shoulder, not making much noise but she could feel the wetness seeping through her top.

'Its okay Kyle, you did the right thing.' She said quietly, trying to comfort him.

He pulled away just enough to be able to see her face and look her in the eye.

'Then why does it feel so wrong?' He asked.

She didn't have an answer and she had to control herself from crying as well at seeing him so heartbroken and feeling intense pain fill her up so completely.

Instead of answering she coaxed him down into a lying down position, herself staying sitting up, and laid his head in her lap. She gently stroked his hair, letting her fingers twist through its softness and said nothing, knowing that she probably couldn't make it any better yet.

And so she sat in silence with him, silently offering him her strength, their roles suddenly reversed; she only wished it was under better circumstances. She looked down at him and saw his eyes closed and she knew he was listening once again to her heartbeat as a way of calming himself down.

Stephen walked out the front door half an hour later to check on them, Nicole following just behind. They looked around, spotting the two in the same position near the edge of the roof.

Jessi saw them and knew it was time to go back down and face the real world. She gently shook Kyle awake, as he had fallen asleep about fifteen minutes ago. Kyle saw them also and sighed sitting up and rubbing his eyes, feeling them sting slightly.

'I won't leave you for a second.' She whispered to him, once again taking hold of his hand.

He looked at her, not appearing happy but better than before. 'Promise?' He whispered back.

She wiped away any sign of tears left and nodded, giving him a tiny smile, not expecting one in return. He did not smile but did do something she hadn't expected. He lent forward and gently kissed her on the forehead, almost in a way of thanks but still more than that. She felt warmth expand inside her at the contact and smiled as his lips lingered a little longer than necessary. They both drew comfort form the light contact and wanted it to last as long as possible.

Nicole and Stephen watched the whole interaction from when Jessi woke Kyle up and couldn't help but marvel at how grown up and intense they seemed together.

Once they had climbed down Nicole immediately rushed up to Kyle and took him into her arms, squeezing him tightly and receiving the pressure just as great in return.

'Kyle, they didn't mean it. We all love you,' her eyes flicked over to Jessi for moment who was standing back a little, and held her gaze. 'Both of you.' She said. Once she saw Jessi nod in understanding she stepped away, leaving room for Jessi to walk back to his side and let her hand fall back into place surrounded by his.

Stephen put an arm around his shoulders and smiled. 'Come on son, let's get you into a nice comfy…' He got a strange look on his face. 'Bath tub.' He finished.

No one could help letting out a small laugh at this as they walked back inside.

Kyle was beyond grateful when he realized Lori and Josh were already in bed and asleep. That night he didn't sleep, but he had Jessi with him and she held him all night, whispering words in his ear to ease his feeling of pain and rejection.

The next morning Kyle and Jessi cautiously went downstairs, still close by each other. It seemed like Kyle tried to walk as close to Jessi as he could, like he was physically drawing strength from her.

They entered the kitchen and saw Nicole, Stephen and Josh there eating breakfast. They stopped at the entrance.

Everyone was silent and both Kyle and Jessi saw the nudge that Stephen gave Josh.

Josh stood and stepped towards them. 'Kyle, man.' He started. He wasn't good at this and had know idea what to say so things jut started coming out. 'I am such an idiot and I hate myself and I never should have made you lie. What I said last night was ridiculous, you're my brother and of course you're my friend… you're my best friend and—

Kyle watched him and saw the sincerity in his eyes and his expression softened. He took a step away from Jessi and towards Josh. 'Josh,' he interrupted. 'It's okay.' He said, walking forward hesitantly.

He pulled Josh into a short and "manly" hug as a sign of forgiveness, pulling away and smiling at him, not fully but it was enough… for now.

They both all about to sit down again when Kyle and Jessi turned at hearing someone coming down the stairs and into the kitchen.

At seeing the two there looking at her she stopped, looking up at Kyle, seeing the pain and hurt she had caused him and wishing she could take it all back, knowing this might be her only chance to do just that.

Kyle saw her and instantly felt all the bad feelings come back with a vengeance. Her comment had hurt the worst, had hit the deepest.

Jessi felt the emotions and walked forward, refusing to leave his side as Lori stepped closer. Jessi looked at her and glared, warning her with her eyes not to come any closer until she at least made a proper apology.

Lori stepped back again and sighed, looking at the floor and trying to find the words.

'Look, I know what I said was totally unfair and cruel but I didn't mean it. Kyle, you are my brother and I love you and I guess it was just frustration building up in me from losing my job and getting caught out. I'm really really sorry and I can't blame you if you choose not to forgive me but I want to at least ask you to think about it. I've always wanted a big brother.' She finished, trying not to cry.

Everyone's eyes turned to Kyle to see his reaction.

He looked at her, searching her. He saw just as clearly as he saw from Josh that she was being truthful but he remember what she said and how it was exactly the one thing he had feared the most since he arrived here and he found himself unable to reassure her as he had Josh. He looked at her for another minute and than left the room, walking past her without a word.

The Tragers were stunned and Lori was now in tears, only Jessi had an idea that that was coming. She knew he wanted to be alone and so grudgingly sat at the breakfast table beside Josh and the family had a silent breakfast, the only sound being Lori's quiet sniffles on the other side.

**No one moved to comfort her.**

**A/N So what do you think? Was he too harsh on Lori or not? I decided that since Kyle was always so forgiving I might try something different. Also I really wanted this chapter to show Jessi's strong side and Kyle's weak and vulnerable side. I hope you liked it and please please please review!!**

**CrackedMetal.**


	13. Forgive

**A/N Here's the next chapter and if you like it please review. Like isaid before, reviews are pretty much the only reason I've been updating this fast, usually I only update my stories once a week but this story has only been going two weeks and its already 13 chapters long so what does that tell you?? Also I really want to see more Kessi fics and the faster I finish this one the faster I can write more and more and fill the site wit them. Hooray!**

**So, hope you like this chapter, please review with any comments you might have at all!**

**WARNING!! I'm going back to school this week so I won't have enough time to update as quickly as I have been and might have to reduce it to once a week or something. I might only update on weekends. If you are really desperate for me to update more than that say in a review and I'll try extra hard to keep it up at about a review every three days or something. Hope to here from you and here it is.**

**Summary: What would the show have been like if Jessi came into it at the same time as Kyle? If Kyle wasn't alone? If the Trager's gained two more children? KESSI**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kyle xy, although I wish I did so that I could keep it from being cancelled :'(  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Stephen walked up to the bathroom to find Kyle sitting in the tub as he had expected, and counted on. He sat quietly on the toilet and said nothing, waiting for Kyle to look at him.

Kyle was deep in thought. He wondered if he had been to harsh with Lori. He still wanted to be her brother and he knew that she was a good person but for her to say that, the one thing he specifically never wanted to hear from any of them, it hurt even more than he thought it would.

He noticed Stephen as soon as he opened the door but didn't acknowledge him straight away, wanting to prolong the inevitable conversation as long as possible.

Somehow he felt something, a familiar presence near him. It felt like… Jessi. He frowned that was impossible, since when could he "sense" her… she wasn't even in the room.

Just to make sure he gave the room a quick once over and then settled back into his tub. He waited to see if the feeling would go away, it didn't. Suddenly he felt a calmness come over him, like he was borrowing someone else's strength and he finally had the courage to look up at Stephen effectively telling him he was ready for what was coming.

'Kyle, I understand why you had to do that.' Kyle looked at him shocked, not expecting that. He had thought more along the lines of Stephen giving him a firm talking to about treating his daughter so badly. He listened more intently now, hanging on Stephen's every word. 'What Lori said was horrible and she shouldn't have got you to lie for her but you have to understand, that wasn't all about you. She was angry about losing her job and god knows what troubles she is having with that kid… Declan.' Stephen rolled his eyes at that. He hadn't even met the kid he heard his daughter yap about all the time and he didn't like it. 'I know that doesn't excuse what she said. She took her anger out on you and it was unfair but without forgiveness the world would be a terrible place. She was having a bad day and said something she will probably regret every time she sees you now and maybe that is what she deserves but I also think she needs your forgiveness. Whether or not she shows it Lori is full of insecurities just like any other teenaged girl and even if she doesn't show it your opinion of her matters a lot.'

Stephen stood, thinking he had said all he had come to stay. 'No one is angry about what you did, we all understand now it's up to you to decide to forgive her or not because for she the real challenge will be to forgive herself.'

He walked to the door and opened it again, seeing Jessi on the other side, probably listening in. She just looked at him, obviously not seeing the problem with listening to their private conversation.

'Kyle I think someone is anxious to see you.' As Jessi passed him into the bathroom and looked at Kyle to confirm he was alright he added one more thing. 'Oh and Jessi,' he waited till she looked at him, 'its not polite to eavesdrop.'

She looked at him her eyebrows furrowing. 'I did not drop eaves.' She stated utterly confused by the saying.

'No it means-' seeing her looking at him expectantly he sighed. 'Never mind, its not important.' He left the room.

Jessi shrugged her shoulders and looked down at Kyle. 'Are you okay?' She asked bluntly.

Many people would hear her tone and assume she didn't really care but as he looked into her eyes he saw the concern and fear for him in her eyes and opened his arms for her. Her facial features softened at the gesture as she stepped into the tub and crawled into his arms, snuggling up to him glad to be so close again.

She looked up at him and they looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes, not needed words.

He knew then and there that it was her helping him earlier, whether it was intentional or not.

'Thank you,' he said to her quietly.

'For what?' she asked, closing her eyes peacefully. 'For earlier.' Without further ado her eyes snapped open and searched his again.

'It worked?' She asked seeing the gratitude swirling in his bright blue orbs.

He nodded, raising a hand and caressing her cheek thinking about how beautiful she looked.

'Your beautiful,' he whispered caught in the moment.

The pull to each other suddenly became stronger and Jessi couldn't even find it in her to blush at the statement as their lips slowly crept closer together.

Kyle looked at her one last time before quickly closing the last few centimeters of space between them sending his lips crashing onto hers.

This kiss was different, more passionate, less held back. Kyle knew it was against the rules but still couldn't help himself as he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, her scent and taste overwhelming him as he held back no longer, finally letting go of everything he had to hold back every time she was near.

She gave as good as she got, kissing him with a fire that was her and everything she was. He felt it a few times through their connection that grew just a little everyday but now it slammed into him full force and blew him away.

He wrenched his lips away from hers, using all of his will power to stop kissing her soft lips and gasped for breath.

They stared at each other, this time in amazement and wonder.

Downstairs the four Tragers still at the dining table screamed as the light bulb above them lit up the room with almost inhuman brightness and then shattered.

********************************

Later that day Kyle listened from just outside the door as Lori sobbed in her room, he hadn't realized how affected she really was by his distance. Maybe he and Jessi really did mean as much to them as they did to the two of them.

He pushed the door open and walked quietly in, not wanting to startle her, she didn't look up.

Lori heard the door open and assumed it was one of her parents coming to tell her it was "okay" and "wouldn't last forever". She hated herself sometimes, why couldn't she keep her mouth shut.

She raised her head, not looking in the direction of the door as she wiped the tears off her face.

'I already told you guys I'm fine.'

There was no response but she felt the bed beside her dip at the pressure of someone else sitting down. She felt a hand on her back and finally opened her eyes, gazing at the new occupant and gasped, tearing up again. 'Kyle?' she asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't a mirage.

'It's okay Lori,' he said, making his decision. He hated seeing her like this an didn't want her to feel bad anymore, forgiving her in an instant.

She looked at him through watery eyes, trying to decipher what he was saying. 'I forgive you.' With those three words she broke again and the tears fell.

Kyle's face crumbled in exasperation. 'Don't cry.' He said, wiping her tears himself this time. 'I wanted to stop you from crying,' he said honestly. She looked up at him as best she could and let out a straggled laugh at how selfless he always seemed to be.

She threw her arms around him, smiling for the first time in 24 hours.

'Thank you,' she whispered into his ear before pulling away and seeing Jessi now standing in the doorway.

Kyle backed away slightly to give the girls the moment but didn't want to leave and for it to get out of hand.

Jessi approached the bed, her face impossible to read as she looked down upon Lori. 'If you ever say something like that again…' she paused thinking about her words. 'I won't hesitate next time.' She finished.

'But,' she unexpectedly continued. 'If Kyle forgives you then for now so do i… jut make sure you don't do it again.' She said, trying to lighten the mood with a little less serious threatening.

Lori gave her a cautious smile that she returned. Jessi looked at Kyle and he nodded, following her back out of the room, both knowing that Lori needed some time on her own to absorb what had just happened.

Kyle touched her arm once they were outside, stopping her.

'I'm proud of you Jessi. Thank you, for everything.' He said, kissing her forehead in a way he quickly found becoming habit.

He pulled away, grabbed her hand and headed for the stairs. They reached the bottom but were then intercepted by Nicole and Stephen.

'Come with us,' Stephen said mysteriously.

They lead Kyle and Jessi down the hallway and through the door of what used to be a workshop. Now their picture hung pinned to one wall, a desk beside the pin board with more drawing material for then and most importantly, two bathtubs side by side in the middle of the floor.

'What happened to the workshop?' Kyle asked.

'Well, it isn't a workshop anymore. It's your room, the one we mentioned.' Nicole said.

Jessi smiled brightly and immediately climbed into the tub on the right, sitting down in it and finding blankets laid out inside. Nicole and Stephen chuckled and watched as Kyle walked around the room studying everything in it.

They both noticed Jessi shifting a bit. 'Something wrong?' Stephen asked.

Jessi looked up, still smiling but a peculiar look on her face. 'Don't take this the wrong way, I love the tub its just… when you make that second bedroom you said you were going to do for me, could I have a bed?' She asked quite innocently, looking up at them wide-eyed and hopeful.

Nicole laughed under her breath. 'Of course Jessi, it is your room after all.'

She smile widened and she looked around herself at everything, amazed that these people would do so much for them.

Kyle and Jessi turned to them at the same time.

'Thank you,' they said simultaneously, looking at each other strangely.

Stephen smiled. 'Your welcome… both of you.'

'Well, we'll leave you to get used to it.' Nicole said, leaving the room with Stephen following suit.

Nicole left Stephen and walked into her office, marching over to her desk that was occupying with mass amounts of drawings done by Kyle and Jessi. She looked at them and the strange marks of the same colour and basic design and had been trying to figure out what they were for hours. She noticed that all the lines on Kyle's drawings were curved or at very specific angles that remained consistent throughout.

She gathered Kyle's picture on one part of the desk and started connecting them, connecting the curves with the curves and the angles with the angles. Doing it this way it didn't take long for her to arrange them so that they became a strange "X" like symbol, the same that was on the card that the detective had shown her and she had shown Kyle and Jessi.

She went over to Jessi's pile, pulling out the ones with the markings that were mostly covered by the wall from different angles and perspectives. Everyone one of them was the same. The part that Jessi had drawn in matched up with a part of that same symbol.

Nicole stood straight and tried to think about what she had gotten herself and her family into by bringing them into the house. Even though it was possible they were connected to this murder she still couldn't find it in herself to regret that decision though. She fell back into her chair, a hand massaging her head.

What was going on?

**A/N Sorry about such a short chapter but I wanted to end it here because the next chapter will be a long one. It didn't get much accomplished and it was rushed but the next will be better longer and will really start getting into the story. Sorry forthe crappiness of this one, i just really wanted to get it over and done with so i could really get into the whole story line of it, which hopefully i'll be able to do now. I don't expect much reviews for this one so don't worry to much if you have nothing to say.**

**I thought I'd mention something about some people saying that Jessi being like she is in the show isn't as valid in my story because she doesn't have the same troubled past. I made her like this because I saw her attitude, like her bluntness and competitiveness and insecurity, as a reflection on her as pretty much a clone of Sarah, not her past. She will find it easier in my story to get over her insecurities but they will still be there, along with the competitiveness because I like to keep her a lot like Sarah was and the whole "opposites attract" thing works so well in relation to Kyle and Jessi I hate to change it, although I do for some other of my stories. Anyway, I hope no one minds me keeping her like this and there will be another explanation for it as well later but that is a part of it and I thought I shoulder explain.**

**CrackedMetal**

**Please review!**


	14. The Pool

**A/N I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry guys! I feel terrible but school been a lot more involved than I thought it was going to be. I know I promised a faster update and I feel terrible for making you all wait so long but I still hope you like the chapter and please bare with me and keep reviewing! Thank-you so much and i really really hope you like this chapter! I've tried to keep the flow from the last chapter going so i hope it worked. If not, please tell me, i can always make it better!**

**Summary: What would the show have been like if Jessi came into it at the same time as Kyle? If Kyle wasn't alone? If the Trager's gained two more children? KESSI**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kyle xy, although I wish I did so that I could keep it from being cancelled :'(  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Kyle and Jessi sat staring, wide-eyed at the spread out and carefully arranged images before them. Neither could tear themselves away from the sight of the symbol that Kyle had somehow drawn, the symbol that somehow connected them to a murder they had no recollection of.

'Kyle why did you draw these strokes? These pieces of the symbol in your pictures?' Detective Breen asked, leaning over the table, also having no idea how to approach this occurrence.

'That's just how I saw the pictures in my head.' Kyle said plain innocence and confusion clouding his features in the gentle set of a frown. He searched for Jessi's hand under the table and squeezed it tightly, knowing they were feeling exactly the same in that moment.

'It's possible that fractured pieces of his past are starting to enter his consciousness. I've seen it before in patients who have trauma based amnesia.' Nicole stated, ever the logical one. Her eyes darted over to the two teens. 'But what about Jessi's pictures? Do you recognize this place detective?' She asked, pointing to the hallways in which the sign was showing.

He shook his head, having no idea where to go with this case next. 'Well, I'll go back to the station and keep trying to make sense of the connections that these two have.' He walked to the door, followed by Nicole. 'I'll check missing persons again but I highly doubt anything will turn up. This whole case is highly unusual Nicole.'

She sighed, looked back at the two at the table who were seemingly lost in their own little world, as they so often tended to be. 'I know… I'll see you again soon I imagine.' She said as she opened the door and let him out.

He merely nodded at her and walked away, thoroughly baffled by what had just taken place.

Nicole looked back at Kyle and Jessi when he was gone and an uncomfortable look came over her face. Even by just looking at them she could see their closeness and she just knew that something had happened between them. She struggled with herself, knowing that she had already told them she trusted them and she was the one who let them temporarily stay in the same room. Still, she couldn't help her suspicious tendencies and vowed to keep an even closer eye on the two.

Luckily at that moment Lori came "sneaking" down the stairs, clearly not expecting her mum to be there. She stopped and half smiled in a failed attempt at innocent.

'Oh, hi mum… how's it going?' she said, adopting a sheepish look.

'And where exactly are you going Lori?' Nicole asked, thankful to have something taking her mind off of the Kyle and Jessi predicament.

Josh came strolling down the stairs, a smirk firmly planted on his face and his arms crossed. 'Yes Lori… where are you going dear sister?' Lori glared at him full force, receiving only a snicker in return.

She sighed. 'Why do I even bother?' She looked up as if asking the gods, then returning her gaze to a surprisingly un-angry Nicole, realizing she had yet to answer the question. 'To the pool?' She said in such a way as it was phrased in a question.

'What?' She screeched when she saw Nicole "look". 'You were busy with Kyle and Jessi I figured it would take a while! Besides can't they take care of themselves?'

Nicole rolled her eyes at the lame excuse. 'Lori we've already had this discussion.' She turned away from her towards the dining room. 'Kyle, Jessi?' They both looked up at her. 'Do you guys want to go to the pool?'

They nodded together, identical bright smiles breaking out as they stood and walked to them.

'Well take your brother with you then.' Stephen said, coming into the room. 'We are going to be gone today and I'm not letting you stay here unsupervised.'

Josh didn't even bother to put up a fight, the smirk quickly falling off his face as he trudged back up the stairs to get changed.

*************************************

'All of you stay at least 20 feet away from me at all times. Close enough so I can see you're trouble. Far enough away, I can choose to ignore it.' Lori said to them as they entered the pool, giving them a look one could only describe as a glare before walking off, waving to Hillary who was across the pool. 'And don't drown!' She called back to them without turning around.

Jessi and Kyle shot each other a look that clearly said they weren't quite able to decipher Lori's reasoning behind her words. Kyle shrugged and an innocent half grin appeared on his face. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one who really didn't understand her sometimes.

Josh led them both to seats a few meters from the waters edge and turned, about to explain to Kyle what they were supposed to do. He opened his mouth but shut it again, sighing.

Kyle and Jessi were staring at each other like they could communicate without words or something and it was starting to weird him out. He quickly got out his notebook, copied a few things down and then turned back to them, snapping his fingers in between their faces to get their attention. Both of their heads snapped over to him.

'Finally, you guys seriously need to stop doing that.' They just looked at him and said nothing. He threw his hands up into the air. 'Ok then, just try and be normal.'

'How do we be normal?' Jessi spoke up for the first time since they reached the pool, sounding genuinely interested. She absentmindedly ran her fingers down Kyle's forearm that was dangling beside him, enjoying the tingles that came from the contact. He grabbed her hand as it reached his, not looking at her but waiting attentively for Josh's answer.

'You know.' He tried to find words. 'Okay… We,' he looked at Jessi and corrected himself, 'guys come to the pool to scope babes.' He was cut off.

'I thought you were meant to swim?' Kyle asked, looking in the direction of the water, his eyebrows furrowing into a confused frown.

Josh almost laughed at the identical expressions littering both their faces.

'Yeah right dude, swimming is the last thing you come to the pool for. Oh, like her!' He said, almost bouncing in his place as a girl in a pink polka dotted bikini walked past and smiled at him.

He watched her all the way into the girl's bathroom and turned back, swiveling in his seat. His eyes were wide and he breathed erratically. 'Did she just… was she just… oh my god.' With that he got up and went in the same direction.

'Is he going to be okay?' Jessi asked Kyle. 'His temperature picked up quite dramatically.'

Kyle looked at her and shrugged, neither sure what had just happened. They just sat there for a while, unsure of what to do.

Kyle looked down at their clasped hands and wondered what was happening to them. He didn't understand the way people acted and he didn't understand half of what they said because of the stilted way they spoke; yet when it came to Jessi everything seemed to make perfect sense.

He got warm and "tingly", as Lori put it, when she was around. He somehow understood how she felt and he always wanted her around. He stroked the back of her hand gently with his thumb and marveled how soft her skin was, even though from afar she seemed unbreakable.

She hadn't noticed him staring at her the past five minutes because she was too busy looking towards the pool and the lifeguard tower. She couldn't help but glare slightly in the tiny blonde's direction as she sat atop the wooden contraption. She looked over confident… and too pale.

Jessi did not know where these feelings were coming from but she suddenly found herself wanting to keep her away from Kyle. She frowned to herself. It hadn't bothered her before.

Amanda caught her eye and waved, smiling. Jessi hesitated before waving back relaxing only slightly. Her eyes slid back to Kyle, only to find him already looking to her, intensity burning in his eyes and a furrow in his brow she had come to associate with him thinking. She waited for him to do something.

He reached up a hand and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, lovingly tucking it behind her left ear and caressing her cheek ever so softly.

Her breathing hitched as his hand came into contact with her face and her eyes slid shut, warmth and something else spreading through her body at his touch. She raised a hand and laid it on his holding it to her cheek, never wanting him to let go.

Kyle looked at her and smiled at the utter peacefulness on it. They had only ever kissed when they were alone but right now he couldn't resist, he needed to feel her, he needed the connection of both their lips and minds.

He leaned forward and let their lips brush gently, barely coming into contact. Then Jessi did something she had never done before. Her hand left his and went around his neck, pulling his head forward almost roughly and sending their mouths crashing together.

They gasped into each other's mouth sand wrapped their arms around each other. He held her waist lightly, pulling her forward, almost to the point of having her in his lap.

She tightened her arms around his neck as their lips moved over each other and couldn't help but think about the pleasant taste of oranges and something else she couldn't quite place as he gently licked her lower lip with his tongue, unsure.

She hesitantly opened her mouth wider, inviting him in and they both found a whole new dimension to the things they had been feeling.

Kyle could taste the grapefruit on her lips that she had eaten for breakfast and knew he would never be able to claim to hate it again, the one thing they disagreed about. It tasted sweet and tangy on her lips and he found himself wanting more.

Jessi smiled into the kiss and then suddenly pulled away, grinning cheekily. 'Come on Kyle, we are at a pool after all.' She said before she took off to the tall ladder that led to the diving boards.

He sat there in a daze, still reeling from the kiss and unable to break his gaze from her beautiful body, now only clad in a navy bikini Lori had let her borrow.

He saw her jump off the tall board and dive gracefully into the water below and smiled, waiting for her to reappear calmly… But she didn't.

After only a few second of her going under he felt it inside. Something was wrong. He felt something akin to suffocation as an invisible lump formed in his throat and tears sprang to his eyes. He leaned forward and started crawling towards the pool, one hand at his throat as he gasped for breath. He heard footsteps around him and suddenly Amanda was there, asking worried questions.

'Jessi,' he gasped, pointing at the water.

Without hesitation Amanda jumped into the pool and dove beneath the surface, grabbing the prone figure they could all see and dragging the limp body to the surface.

Lori and Josh were immediately there, helping to get Jessi out of the side and Josh bent over her, surprisingly calm and serious looking.

Lori was almost in hysterics, not knowing what to do and started looked back and forth between Kyle, who had now fallen to the ground completely, barely conscious, and Jessi unconscious on the cement.

Josh bent down and breathed air into Jessi's lungs, doing compressions hard and fast over her chest. Everyone sat stunned as he continued; no one knew he had it in him.

Finally, just when everyone had started to really panic, Jessi spluttered gasping for air and Kyle awoke, jumping up from the ground and rushing over to her.

He pushed Amanda away gently, who was hovering over Jessi worriedly and kneeled down by her. He pulled her into his arms and struggled not to cry at the overwhelming feeling within him at having her back and safe.

Her arms clung to him tightly as she shivered from fright.

'Kyle.' She whispered desperately, tightening her hold even more and turning her head into his neck, instinctively breathing him in to calm herself.

He kissed her on the top of her head as he heard her breathing calm down and pressed her body against his. They both felt the connection, which was momentarily lost, flare up again inside them both and gave a sigh of relief.

They both barely registered the applause around them as others shaked Josh's hand and Lori practically threw herself at them, wrapping them both in her arms as best she could in the position they were in and mumbling apologies.

Neither could bother to muster a response and they simply sat there, reveling in the comfort the embrace of their arms brought each other.

**A/N Again, incredibly sorry for the lack of updates but I promise I'm not giving up on this story any time soon! I really hope you liked this chapter and more of the story line will be coming up, plus more Declan lol. I will try to update faster but it really all depends on school. Even so, only another six weeks until our next holidays and i should be able to go back to updating every day if all goes well! **

**Please review!! I'm afraid people might have lost interest because I took so long to update, so please review if you still like it and even if you don't! Criticism is always welcome as long as it is constructive! Hope to hear from you!**

**CrackedMetal**


	15. Sever

**A/N I'm so so so so so so sorry for the total lack of updates to this story but don't worry, I'm NOT abandoning it!**

**A few things have happened since the end of school that have made my life sort of difficult so that is why writing is becoming harder to find time to do. But please hang on and keep reading!!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed I was extremely happy to hear from you so fast. I would love to get even more responses so please, if you read then review! So, this is the next chapter and I hope everyone likes it!**

**Summary: What would the show have been like if Jessi came into it at the same time as Kyle? If Kyle wasn't alone? If the Tragers gained two more children? KESSI**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kyle xy, although I wish I did so that I could keep it from being cancelled :'(**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Josh and Lori walked through the front door, quickly followed by Kyle and Jessi. They turned and looked at the two concernedly as Kyle carried Jessi over the threshold bridal style.

It seemed as though what happened today had set the two mystery-children back on their progress as Jessi clung tightly to Kyle the entire way home, finally making is so that Kyle was forced (not that he put up much of a struggle) to carry her inside.

Kyle walked past them and went to sit down on the couch in the lounge room, Jessi snuggling in even closer to him, her arms clinging around his neck.

Lori polled Josh into the kitchen by his arm, stopping suddenly and spinning around.

'What are we going to do?!' She asked, a frantic look on her face.

Josh shrugged and sighed, not really getting what the big deal was. 'Why do we have to do anything? They're both okay and mum and dad never have to know.' He starred at his sister, becoming confused when she said nothing, only to see her looking slightly over his shoulder, a horrified look on her face. He sighed heavily,' one of them is standing right behind me aren't they?'

'Oh yeah.' Came a voice from behind him.

Josh span around to see their father standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a frown marring his face.

'So, what exactly will we never know?' Stephen asked as he stepped forward, blocking any means of escape.

******************************

As Nicole came in through the front door she saw Kyle and Jessi on the couch, now sitting beside each other normally but still unusually close. She dropped the keys on a table and walked over to them.

'Hey guys, we didn't expect you back so so-' She was cut off by a loud shout coming from the kitchen.

'WHAT? HOW COULD YOU TWO BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?' Stephens voice rang out through the house.

*******************************

Later, after Lori and Josh had been sent into their rooms indefinitely, Josh getting some lenience as he was responsible for the fact that Jessi was still breathing, Stephen and Nicole sat on a chair opposite to Kyle and Jessi, who still hadn't moved from their protective positioning, hands clasped tightly and leaning heavily against each other.

'What happened out there today?' Nicole asked, her therapist half subconsciously noting the reappearance of their over-protective nature.

'I'm not sure,' Kyle spoke up, sliding his arm over Jessi's shoulders as she clung even tighter to his shirt at the question. 'All I know is Jessi was… dying and it felt like I was to.' He finished, sounding reluctant to even voice the possibility of Jessi dying.

Everything was quiet for a moment; clearly no one knew what to say. But then the previously silent brunette lifted her head off his shoulder and looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

'You were really scared weren't you?' She asked quietly, blinking, trying to hold back her emotions. But it was useless for her voice showed them all.

Kyle didn't have to say anything, but the squeeze of her hand let Jessi know that she was right and she understood; she was, after all, the one to almost die.

Deciding to let the moment go and focus on the conversation at hand Nicole took a breath and got her mind back on the right track, instead of pondering the two's strangely potent connection as she found herself doing so often now days.

'This could be very bad.' She began, ever the cynic. Sometimes she wondered where Lori got it from but it was moments like these she remembered it was her. 'I don't mean to assume anything but what if, somehow, what you were feeling was real. This could put you both in serious danger.' She finished, thinking of all the possibilities. If what she said were true than every time one of them was hurt, the other would be to. What would happen if one contracted a disease? Not that something like that was very likely, but yet she shuddered to think about what that would put them all through… if the two people in front of her, who they were all coming to love as part of their own family, were to die when it could have been prevented somehow.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and saw the other three in the room, no one looking at each other with obviously the same thoughts running through their heads.

Kyle was the first to come out of it and he stared at her, frowning, contemplating and hesitating on his next words, obviously still unsure whether or not to say them. He reconsidered for a moment and decided to take a different tact.

'Do you really think that's possible?' He asked, worry shining brightly in his eyes. 'That something like this could happen again?'

Nicole nodded slowly. 'Well you did say you lost consciousness, it doesn't sound like just a mental thing. This… connection could put you both in danger. But the problem is if I'm right than I would have no idea how stop it unless..,' She stopped, for the first time really doubting her next words and if they should be spoke aloud.

'What Nicole? Please tell me.' Kyle said, looking slightly hopeful.

When she spoke this time her voice was softer. 'Unless you severed it yourself.'

When she said this Jessi immediately snapped out of her thoughts and looked up in Kyle's direction, eyes wide and fearful, clearly knowing something she did not in that moment.

'Kyle, no.' She whispered.

Suddenly, with those two words, Nicole was afraid She had never heard such agony in either of their voices since she had known and all at once she wished she had never said anything and she knew she didn't want to hear what was going to come out of Kyle's mouth. Because while it might be what she was hoping she never realized… it could destroy Jessi. Their connection was deeper than she was willing to admit to herself and she knew exactly what to say to manipulate him into her way of thinking.

Kyle would do whatever it took to save Jessi and she knew it. Kyle was self-sacrificing and she knew it. Even though it would make them both miserable Kyle would do it to protect Jessi's life and she knew it.

'Nicole,' Kyle breathed, inside his head wishing that there were another way. But Jessi's life couldn't and wouldn't be in danger because of him.

'NO! Kyle please.' Jessi stood pacing away from the couch and then turning on him to look him in the eye. She had somehow heard what he was thinking the moment before he spoke and she knew what he was going to say. 'What she said won't happen! You know the chances as well as I do that we would even get a disease, let alone share one! We are just smarter than they are, everything we can do is based on equations, on brain activity, and we calculate more, faster than other people… Not even we can share a disease.' She walked up to him again, desperate now, and threw her arms around him in a last attempt to change his mind. All this over a stupid accident, tears leaked from her eyes and she began to sob quietly.

Stephen sat in the corner, still confused as to what was happening, but he wouldn't be in suspense much longer.

Kyle felt wetness on his cheeks and realized he was now crying to. He gently pushed Jessi away so she was once again beside him. If her arms stayed around him much longer he knew he wouldn't have the courage or the strength to do this.

'Jessi… I'm sorry.' He whispered to her, kissing her cheek before standing and turning his slightly resentful gaze onto Nicole. 'Nicole-' she shut her eyes unable to look at him in the eyes as he said it, not wanting to see the tears welling there.

'Nicole,' he said again and shut his mouth. He couldn't get the words out and swallowed thickly. Suddenly his face took on a stony mask, no emotion showing on his face any more. 'If there is a way I want this connection gone, as soon as possible.'

With that he walked from the room, leaving Jessi by herself for almost the first time since they arrived. Her sobbing grew louder and she sent cries out to him through their connection.

He raced to the room and slid into the bathtub, curling up in a ball and putting his hands over his ears, more tears leaking out. But it didn't help. She was inside his head.

_Kyle, _she whispered desperately. He clamped down on his ears harder, almost as if having to hold himself down as not to run back to her and offer comfort. Staying away from her was not in his nature and it felt wrong.

_Kyle! _It was louder this time, trying to get his attention. He couldn't stand not being near her… hurting her. But it was for her own good. He thought back to Nicoles words from just a few minutes ago. _"Unless you sever it yourself". _With that thought in mind he tried something he never had before, and could hardly even bare the thought of doing, and slowly concentrated on blocking her from his mind.

A sliver of her was still there and just before he closed the connection completely and felt consciousness eave him he heard it again.

_KYLE!!_

In the living room Nicole and Stephen began to panic as Jessi fell unconscious and silent and they were unable to rouse her.

Stephen went rushing to Kyles room, maybe he could help. 'NICOLE!' He called, she came rushing in, only to see Kyle in the same state in his bathtub. 'Nicole,' Stephen said, his fingers raised to check Kyle pulse. 'It's slowing down.

She picked up the phone. _'Hello, 911, what's your emergancy?'_

'Yes hi,' she said frantically. 'Something happened and i think two of my children are dying!'

**A/N Okay, I don't know if you'll like this and for some reason this chapter was really hard to write for me. It's like all my ideas went *poof*. Anyway. Please review and tell me what you think, again really sorry for taking so long. Hope you're all not too angry.**

**Also, I know it's a short chapter and I'm sorry but I didn't want to put anymore into it.**

**REVIEW! **


	16. Subconscious

**A/N Haha, I knew I'd get some reviews that would be angry with my last chapter but never fear! This chapter will not only take away all of your fears but it will explain what really happened, explain why Kyle isn't as stupid as some of you think, why what happened in the last chapter happened and give you all a healthy dose of Kessi to go along with it!**

**All the stuff you guys are worried about I had already thought about and it was all part of my plan, sort of to help the progression of Kessi and their skills, not to mention give Nicole a bit of payback for doing such a thing. So here's the next chapter, hope everyone loves** **it!**

**Summary: What would the show have been like if Jessi came into it at the same time as Kyle? If Kyle wasn't alone? If the Trager's gained two more children? KESSI**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kyle xy, although I wish I did so that I could keep it from being cancelled :'(**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

**'**Mr. And Mrs. Trager?' The doctor asked, waiting till the two adults of the four people gathered around the two teenagers beds walked to him. 'Jessi and Kyle's vitals aren't normal. They aren't in a coma, judging by our tests there is absolutely nothing wrong with their brains or anything else. It seems to simply be that they will wake up when we either want or need to.'

When he saw their exasperated looks he gave a sympathetic smile, slightly confused by the look of guilt that was written all over the mothers face. 'I'm sorry but I really can't tell you anything else. The closest thing to a diagnosis I can give you is that they are in a state that seems to be bordering on catatonia.'

Nicole and Stephen looked over at the two on the beds with the prone figures in them and starting heading back into the room, before Stephen grabbed Nicole by the arm and turned her back around.

She sighed. 'Look Stephen I know what you're going to say and I'm not entirely blaming myself it's just-'

'That's not what I was going to say.' Stephen butted in harshly, yet still justified in his actions. Nicole looked up at him startled. 'Nicole, you crossed a line today. You had no right to say that to them when you knew it would freak Kyle out like that, we all know he's not as strong as he appears to be. I know that is what you wanted to happen.' She began to protest but he again cut her off.

'I know you didn't want them in hospital or hurt but you still wanted the general outcome. When they wake up give them a chance and leave them be for a while before deciding what's "inappropriate" for them because it's different for everyone, especially for people as special as the two kids in those beds. If you don't stop soon, we're going to lose them just when they are becoming part of this family.'

With that said he walked back into the room and hugged Lori comfortingly, the kids had been extremely shaken up by this mornings events and Stephen had been kind enough not to tell them exactly what happened because he knew they would be angry as well. He didn't want any more conflict in their house than was absolutely necessary.

Outside the room Nicole slid to the sterilized floor, leant against the wall and put her head in her hands, letting the tears come.

She had made a terrible mistake.

***************************

Kyle looked around at his surroundings, confused at first when he only saw a white mist. But as the mist cleared he couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face.

He had made a split second reaction as he had sat in his tub. He didn't know what would happen and he knew he had to try it anyway. When he had heard _her _call out to him so desperately he knew how big of a mistake he had been about to make and changed his course with less than a second to spare, only hope that he was good enough to accomplish what he hoped.

As he looked around him now, seeing the tall trees, blue sky and dirt beneath his feet he just knew that with all his concentration, not to mention all of Jessi's, he had managed to do what others would claim as impossible.

Only one thing bothered him and it was her. She was there, just meters from him, and had it not been for the expression plastered on her face he would have already pulled her into a warm and strong embrace but now he dared not to. He knew she didn't understand.

Jessi stood there watching him, extreme caution flowing throughout her body. She still felt the connection, his anxiety, hope and even happiness, but it was weak, and she knew why.

She never let her eyes move from his, looking into his wide, repentant eyes and throwing her own narrowed, distrustful look back. That was the problem and they both knew it. She didn't trust him, not enough.

She had done it because he asked. She heard him just like he heard her, in that last millisecond before she passed out on that couch. He had asked her to do it and so she did.

_Trust me Jessi, just one more time. _And she did, reaching out and mingling their minds, seeing his basic plan, not having time to search for details and in an instant and lending her strength.

She walked to him, still hesitant, and stopped about a foot away, cursing inside herself when she felt that familiar electric charge within her, but again not as strong.

'Jessi please-' Kyle began, tears threatening to cascade down his cheeks.

'No Kyle.' She interrupted. 'Don't apologize because I don't care. Explain to me I deserve that much.' She finished, her jaw squared in defiance.

It was new to both of them, as they had never even been close to fighting before, and even Jessi was surprised that Kyle was the one to be breaking down in the confrontation, usually she was the one who needed him, not the other way around. But she stood her ground, not willing to get hurt.

Kyle took a breath and thought about were to begin and how to explain himself. 'Jessi, you have no idea how scared I was when Nicole –' Jessi's eyes narrowed even more at the name – 'said she thought it might be dangerous for you, or either of us, if we kept our connection. When she said it something inside of me was different and I felt this…' he searched for the right word for a few moments. 'guilt… When I looked up and saw your face I imagined what it would be like to never see you again, or never hug you or kiss you again and I couldn't stand it.'

He swallowed slowly when a tear ran free and concentrated even more on keeping them back. Jessi just looked on in stony silence, waiting for him to finish.

'I read something a few days ago, an article. It was about hypnotism and psychics. There was a part on a man who claimed that he could attune his mind so closely with what someone else was thinking he could read their minds, share their thoughts.'

He stepped forward, wanting to be closer to her but she took one step back for every step he took forward. Finally he stopped turned and walked the other way, staring up at the trees, not wanted her to see the tears that now stained his face.

'My mind was so clouded when I went to my room and tried to sever the connection, I couldn't think of anything other than what if Nicole was right? But I heard your voice, through everything else I finally heard you in my mind and I knew.' He turned again to face her, not caring anymore about all his emotions.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw that he was crying, he had kept it out of his voice incredibly well, but a day ago not even that would have stopped her from knowing. That thought instantly brought back the cold exterior, inside a raging mess of emotion.

'Jessi I knew I couldn't stand if I could never hear you again. Without our connection no one would understand me and I wouldn't know what you were thinking, feeling and I couldn't stand it. Even though, as far as we know we've only known each other for a few weeks, you have always been the one to help me, to calm me down or just be there for me and I wouldn't be able to live without that… I wouldn't be able to live without you Jessi.' He finished, this time staying quiet.

There was silence in the forest that their minds had created, crickets chirping distantly in the background. 'So-' Jessi spoke for the second time 'you asked me for my strength because you knew we were already to weak from you trying to… your mistake,' she found it hard to even think about what had happened. 'And we had to do something before we both died… together.' Kyle nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

'I thought that if a normal man could actually do something like what he was suggesting than maybe together we could be so in sync that when we lost consciousness we would be able to retreat into our shared sub-conscious until we were both strong enough to go back out.'

Jessi nodded, not being able to help a tiny smile coming over her face as thought about how good of an idea it really was. It was a long shot, risky… she loved it.

Suddenly she felt drained, it took so much energy trying to stay away from him as it took to get this plan to work in the first place, maybe even more. She could faintly see the sweat beads on his forehead as well and knew it was hurting him just as much.

'Jessi please,' he tried one more time, feeling the physical strain of being without contact from her in so long. 'I can't lose you.'

The smile stay lightly placed on her face and she finally stepped towards him, wishing he would look up, she already missed his eyes. She walked to him and gently raised a hand to his cheek. Finally he looked up at her.

Her eyes closed for a second and she breathed in deeply, regaining her composure. 'You won't lose me.' She spoke in a whisper, even though no one else was around to listen in.

His yes widened at her acceptance and he couldn't help but smile slightly back at her. He looked unsure for a moment before opening his mouth. 'Can I hug you?' He asked.

Jessi looked unbelieving at him for a moment, never thinking she would hear him have a ask something like that, but looked at their situation and realized it was appropriate.

She nodded and relished the feeling when he pulled her into his chest tightly, his arms encompassing her shoulders and pressing his face into her neck and hair.

Her arms wrapped tight around his back, reaching to the top of his shoulders as she buried her face into his chest.

They stay like that for a moment, completely motionless, until she realized Kyle was extremely softly sobbing into her hair.

She pulled back gently and sat of the ground, pulling him down next to her. Her heart broke at the soft noises being emitted from him and she coaxed him down into a lying down position. She pulled his head into her lap and stroked his hair, taking comfort in the way he desperately clutched at her leg beneath his head.

She relished in the fact that for once he was the one letting go and for once she was the one there to comfort him.

They stayed there for a longer time than either bothered to keep track of, Jessi occasionally dropping alight kiss onto his forehead.

Hours later they were both asleep on the flat forest floor, holding each other closely, still acing each other. Simultaneously their eyes opened and they simply looked at each other.

This time Kyle raised a hand to her cheek, and for the first time since entering that place he did not hesitate over his next words.

'Jessi?' She nodded infinitesimally. 'I love you.' His voice cracked with emotion. He had never felt love before but he somehow just knew that it was the only word to describe what he was feeling.

'I love you to.' She said simply, not over dramatizing it as most people would. They both knew. They both understood.

As they drifted back off to sleep neither hardly realized that could suddenly feel everything and hear everything. They both repeated the words in their heads and grinned when their minds spoke back.

They drifted into blissful, dreamless sleep.

****************

Josh's head snapped to one bed, then the other, his eyes comically wide as his head bounced from one to the other.

'G- Guys…' no one responded. 'GUYS!' Everyone woke with a start, having ignored hospital policy and refused to leave the room during the night.

No one said anything but all had the same expression, wide eyed disbelieving wonder.

'K-… J-…' Lori just couldn't seem to get the words out and eventually gave up, jumping up and tightly hugging first the girl in the right bed, then the boy in the left – who were and had been sitting up in their beds with wide grins on their faces, their entire lit up with some hidden joy.

'Hi Lori, Josh.' Jessi said simply, getting off her bed and crawling into Kyle's, deciding now she had forgiven him there wasn't any sense in staying away.

Kyle just smiled wider and wrapped his arms securely around her waist, vowing to never take their perfect connection for granted again- knowing for sure now that he need her to keep logical side of his brain working and keep the irrational, fearless and occasionally dangerous, one at bay.

They got hugs from all thereof the people in the room and conversed for a short while, talking about random subject, no one wanting to bring up anything too serious yet.

But yet again in one foul swoop a lot of their happiness diminished as a fourth person came in, having heard the conversations going on.

'Jessi… Kyle I-' Nicole began; she was silenced by the identical looks of distrust in their eyes.

They stood and walked towards her, stopping about two meters away.

'How could you?' Jessi spoke up first, having to fight the urge to reach out and slap Nicole, only Kyle's hand in hers and his calming influence flowing through her stopping her from doing just that.

'I-'

'No Nicole,' Kyle spoke this time. 'Nothing you say is going to change anything anymore. Please just accept us.' He aid softly, still caring for the only mother he'd ever known.

When she simply nodded at the ground they went back to their places on the bed and the other three Tragers gathered round, returning to the conversation while Nicole looked on from the outside, knowing it would take some time to go back to normal but this time she was determined to do the right thing… This time she wouldn't push and this time she would be the mother the two really needed... But first she'd get Jessi a seperate room. She would accept them but they still needed restrictions and no one trusts two teenagers in a room together, no matter who they are.

**A/N So, anxious to hear what you all think! I mostly did this chapter so fast because I wanted to explain myself lol… I hope I did it sufficiently. If not tell me and I'll make it clearer. Also some other stuff will become clearer in the next chapter.**

**I wanted to end with a teeny bit of humor just for the hell of it so sorry coz i know it didn't really fit there, but oh well... I'm also going to be adding in more bonding moments for the siblings cause I haven't done enough of that for a few chapters. I mostly just wanted this one to be about Kyle and Jessi though so yeah. Also, i'll be bringing in some more characters soon like declan and i might introduce Andy sooner as well. Tell me if you think i should or not!**

**PLEASE!!!**

**REVIEW! ( i thrive on reviews and promise to update sooner the more i get :D)**


End file.
